Conte de Faits
by h4ppy3nd
Summary: Dans la vie James Potter avait tout. Dans la vie Lily Evans pensait n'être rien. Ils vivaient et voyaient la vie de manière différente. Et pourtant, ils finiraient par être prêts à mourir l'un pour l'autre.
1. Chapitre 1 : Bach

**Prologue. **

_Prélude de la première suite pour violoncelle solo – Jean Sébastien Bach._

Il s'appelait James Potter, et dans la vie, tout lui réussissait. Tout, absolument tout. Il était né comme ça. C'était presque un don. Il était toujours prêt à braver l'inconnu. Mais ça, ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Puisque l'inconnu lui-même n'aurait pas voulu contredire la volonté de James. Il réussissait toujours partout. Même pendant les cours durant lesquels il s'endormait. Il aurait presque pu trouver ça énervant. Tout lui était acquis. Il avait une famille heureuse, un père et une mère aimants, une grande maison chaleureuse, un compte en banque bien remplit. Il collectionnait les balais, aimait les comparer les uns les autres, les tester, puis les admirer autant qu'il le pouvait. Il aimait rire, s'amuser, ne se préoccuper de rien. Il était toujours doué pour se faire des amis.

C'était ainsi qu'il avait réussi sa plus grande fierté jusqu'à présent, James Potter avait réussi à se créer le meilleur cercle d'amis du monde. Il ne leur aurait jamais avoué cela, bien sûr, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de le penser en sortant de son lit à baldaquin. Alors que Sirius Black se contorsionnait pour se gratter l'omoplate, que Remus Lupin s'accroupissait pour vérifier si sa chaussette gauche n'était pas sous son lit et que Peter Pettigrow ronflait sur son propre lit, sa jambe droite dépassant du matelas.

Oui, tout lui réussissait toujours. Et pourtant, il avait échoué à la seule tâche qui lui importait vraiment à présent. James Potter n'avait jamais su comment faire pour que Lily Evans, ô grande divinité sur ce monde, accepte de sortir avec lui. Il savait au fond de lui, instinctivement, que ce challenge que lui offrait sa vie serait dur à accomplir, mais qu'il y arriverait. Il était, après tout, James Potter. Chose à ne pas oublier.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il lui faudrait attendre encore une année avant que son rêve ne devienne réalité.

Bien sûr, il se doutait que la tâche serait pire que ce qu'il imaginait. Parce que James Potter, aussi doué pour les relations publiques qu'il fusse, ne savait en aucun cas dire ce qu'il fallait devant Lily Evans. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui lui faisait perdre le contrôle de ses paroles. Elle savait toujours comment lui lancer un regard qui le déstabiliserait juste assez longtemps pour qu'il oublie ce qu'il comptait lui dire. Et elle semblait savoir exactement ce qu'il fallait répondre dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Elle était tout simplement parfaite. Et, chose qu'il apprit en la côtoyant, il était tout sauf parfait.

Elle s'appelait Lily Evans, et dans la vie, tout l'exaspérait. Des cours d'Histoire de la Magie aux regards amers que Severus Rogue lui lançait depuis l'été dernier, en passant par James Potter. Particulièrement James Potter.

Lily Evans était, selon elle, modérément douée en tout. Elle s'acharnait à maintenir un niveau assez haut dans tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle passait des heures à travailler dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, ce qui était au départ une obligation était devenu une passion. Elle aimait lire plus que tout. Elle en oubliait même parfois d'aller prendre son repas dans la Grande Salle avec tous ses camarades. Chose qui ne la dérangeait qu'à moitié, puisque c'était là-bas qu'elle croisait le plus souvent toutes les personnes les plus indésirables de Poudlard.

Elle avait fait une liste de ces dîtes personnes. Mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais à personne. Puisque dans cette école, personne ne savait garder un secret. Et que le simple fait de murmurer un seul mot de cette liste pourrait finir par la faire placarder sur tous les murs. C'était ainsi que tout fonctionnait. Si l'on voulait faire en sorte que rien ne se sache, alors l'on devait le garder pour soi.

C'était ainsi que Lily Evans n'avait jamais dit à personne quoique ce soit à son sujet qui ne soit trop personnel. Peut-être par instinct de conservation, ou juste par pulsion égoïste. Oui, Lily Evans était égoïste, en fait, elle était tous les adjectifs servant à insulter une personne.

Elle ne savait pas comment faisait James Potter pour lui rappeler à la moindre occasion. Rien que par sa présence, il la faisait se sentir mal de ne pas être assez bien. Il était toujours prêt à se moquer d'elle en lui « demandant de sortir avec lui ». Elle savait que c'était sa façon à lui de lui rappeler qu'elle n'était rien. Rien d'assez bien pour lui, en tout cas. C'était pour ça qu'il se permettait de lui demander de l'accompagner partout où elle allait. Parce qu'il était sadique. Et qu'il savait que l'idée était si grotesque qu'il pouvait se permettre de lui demander sans qu'elle ne le prenne au sérieux. Et elle le haïssait pour ça. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il s'acharnait autant sur elle en particulier. Mais plus le temps passait plus elle se sentait prête à le tuer.

Il avait passé la moitié de son existence à se moquer d'elle et de gens comme elle. Il y avait un temps où elle partageait son mépris avec quelqu'un d'autre, qui médisait James Potter autant qu'elle. Mais Severus Rogue aussi se moquait d'elle à présent. Pas de la même façon, cependant. Elle n'aimait pas parler de Severus Rogue. Elle n'aimait parler de quoique ce soit qui la concerne.

Lily Evans se complaisait à définir son existence en tant que « vagues jours et semaines s'enchainant dans le seul but de prolonger sa vie ». Elle n'y voyait pas tellement l'intérêt, mais vivre était ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Et elle ne se voyait pas enfreindre une seule règle.

James Potter était lui plus enclin à définir la vie en tant que «l'aventure que j'ai pas le droit de foirer. Pas vrai, Sirius ? » Il voyait chaque instant comme le prochain défi qu'il arriverait sans aucun doute à surmonter. Et il aimait ça plus que tout.

Dans la vie, Lily Evans et James Potter étaient symétriquement opposés. Ils vivaient et voyaient la vie de manière différente. Et pourtant, ils finiraient par être prêt à mourir l'un pour l'autre.


	2. Chapter 2 : Grieg

**Chapitre 2 **: _Dans l'antre du roi de la montagne – Edvard Grieg_

Mais avant de mourir l'un pour l'autre. Ils devraient passer de nombreuses autres épreuves, tout au long des cinq années qui suivirent le début de cette histoire. Avant cela, ils devraient apprendre à se connaître, à se disputer, à lancer des sorts encore plus compliqués, à préparer des potions mortelles et ils devraient apprendre à faire face à l'inconnu que représentait le monde extérieur en période de guerre. Mais, ils devraient également apprendre à s'aimer. Et enfin, ils devraient apprendre à devenir adultes.

Et, bordel, James Potter n'aimait pas cette idée.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose en ce monde qu'il n'aimait pas. A l'exception faite des Serpentards, des Mangemorts, des devoirs, de Rusard, et de ce concept stupide qu'était le fait de grandir... Et puis peut-être de devoir se lever si tôt le matin. Mais il n'était pas le seul.

-Queudver ?

-Hmmm ?

-Peter !

-Oua ?

-Lève-toi !

-Pou-oua ?

-On a cours. Non, non, vraiment ! Remonte-pas tes couvertures ! Peter... Bon, bah... Aguamenti !

S'en suivit un hurlement puis une tentative d'évasion de draps qui finit par une chute brutale contre le parquet bien trop froid et bien trop dur d'une chambre commune qu'un certain Peter haïssait à ce moment même.

-Ah bah il est enfin réveillé ! C'est pas trop tôt. McGonagall va péter un câble si on arrive déjà en retard pour le premier jour, annonça Sirius en sortant de la salle de bain. Peter Pettigrow s'y faufila immédiatement.

-Hé, Remus, regarde qui j'ai trouvé ! Peter est vivant ! J'pensais que t'avais disparu, mec. On allait lancer un avis de recherche. Imagine un peu ça, Sirius, on aurait placardé des affiches partout dans Poudlard, et personne n'aurait pu s'en plaindre.

-J'vois pas qui ne s'en serait pas plaint ! Imagine d'avoir à voir Peter partout où tu vas ! L'horreur ! On se serait fait virer d'ici ! Les gens auraient commencés à nous haïr, on serait devenus des rejetés de la société... Et tout ça à cause de Peter.

-Hééééé ! J'suis juste à côté quoi, se plaint Peter qui sortit la tête de la salle de bain, la brosse à dent coincée entre ses lèvres.

-Et alors ? C'est pas comme si que je comptais te le cacher.

-Bon bah si c'est comme ça... Il disparu quelques secondes, cracha son dentifrice, se rinça la bouche puis réapparut. Remus, tu savais que Sirius a pas réussi à coucher avec Angela Goldstein ? Il devient peut-être impuissant.

Peter repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, ne prenant cependant pas la peine de fermer la porte complètement.

-Angela Goldstein ? La préfète-en-chef ? demanda Remus qui avait enfin sorti la tête de sous son lit.

-La préfète-en-chef ? T'as essayé de te taper la préfète-en-chef ? S'exclama James en prenant son sac en cuir.

-Bah ouais. Et j'suis pas impuissant, p'tite tafiole !

-J't'ai entendu l'impuissant ! Y a des sorts pour ça ! Ça peut se guérir t'en fais pas !

-Elle sort juste avec mon cousin Robert, mais à part ça, tout va bien.

-Va te faire voir Peter ! Ton cousin Robert ?

-Macmillan.

-Tu veux dire ton cousin au second degré ?

-Ouais, mais c'est quand même mon cousin. Et faut qu'on y aille là, ou on aura pas le temps de manger. Grouille-toi Queudver !

Lily Evans venait à peine de finir son bol de céréale qu'elle sortit de la Grande Salle en courant, quiconque la connaissant savait très bien ce qu'il se passait. Il était fréquent de la voir sortir, l'air affolé, un livre, une lettre, ou même rien dans les mains, en plein milieu de la journée.

C'était une sorte de malédiction, se disait-elle, de n'être pas capable de se rappeler de tout ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait bien essayé de marquer le tout dans un agenda, mais elle le perdait tout le temps. Elle perdait toujours tout. Que ce soit ses élastiques, ses livres, ses parchemins, ses plumes, sa baguette qu'elle retrouvait toujours à un endroit improbable, ou même son calme. Lily Evans perdait tout. Même les gens auxquels elle tenait.

Elle avait couru jusqu'à sa salle commune et avait l'impression d'avoir fini un marathon, et elle venait à peine de prononcer un rapide « gladio » marmonné avec hâte qu'elle percuta un corps étranger en rentrant dans le trou du portrait. Le mouvement de recul la fit basculer en arrière et elle dût se retenir au cadre de la Grosse Dame pour ne pas tomber.

Devant elle se tenait Sirius Black.

S'il y avait bien une chose à savoir sur Sirius Black c'est qu'il n'y avait pas une seule personne dans cette école qui ne le connaissait pas. Et chacun d'entre eux avait un point de vue bien spécifique de ce qu'il représentait. Certains voyaient en lui un dieu terrestre envoyé des cieux pour devenir le plus grand fauteur de trouble que Poudlard ai jamais connu. D'autres l'idolâtraient pour son physique du moins très avantageux. Et puis il y avait ceux qui le détestaient au plus haut point. Lily Evans ne savait pas vraiment dans quelle catégorie elle se situait. Cela oscillait vaguement entre la première et la dernière. Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment prêté plus d'attention que nécessaire. Le côté nécessaire de la chose était étrangement lorsqu'un certain Sirius Black et ses trois autres comparses avaient décidé de faire tomber une pluie de liquide poisseux et doré sur toute la Grande Salle ou quelque événement de la sorte.

-'Excuse, Evans.

-Y a pas de mal, Black.

Elle aperçu James Potter juste derrière. Elle n'avait pas daigné lui lancer un regard digne de ce nom depuis Mai dernier. Il n'avait pas vraiment tenté de lui parler non plus. Si ce n'était pour cette seule et unique fois où il l'approcha avant le départ du train avant les vacances. Il avait tenté désespérément de lui dire qu'il était désolé d'avoir fait ce qu'il qualifiait d'une « une grosse connerie ». Elle n'avait pas levé les yeux du plancher qu'elle fixait avec colère. Il lui rappelait sans le savoir qu'elle venait de perdre son ami le plus cher.

Elle croisa son regard le temps d'une seconde. Il avait toujours l'air aussi incroyablement sûr de lui. Elle ne niait pas sa beauté, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cet air d'extrême certitude et cette fierté d'une laideur insupportable. Il était magnifiquement laid. Ses traits étaient parfaits, de la pointe de son nez à peine retroussée au petit grain de beauté niché sur sa mâchoire, tout près de son oreille gauche, mais elle était exaspérée et presque dégoutée de voir ce qu'il en faisait. Il aurait pu être divinement parfait. Il ne lui paraissait pas plus beau qu'un veracrasse décomposé. Sans doute parce qu'il passait son temps à lui rappeler qu'elle n'était elle-même pas assez jolie pour lui.

Il esquissa un sourire. Elle baissa le regard. Elle n'aimait pas le voir sourire, cela lui faisait presque croire qu'il était capable de gentillesse envers elle. La Grosse Dame commença à crier pour se plaindre qu'elle « n'avait pas le temps pour leurs plaisanteries et qu'ils feraient mieux de se dépêcher au lieu de ruiner la journée de pauvres tableaux innocents. »

-Je peux passer ? Demanda-t-elle à Black en fixant opiniâtrement ses chaussures.

Elle vit le bout de ses chaussures s'écarter du passage et en profita pour s'éloigner rapidement en direction de son dortoir. Elle passa près d'une dizaine de minutes à chercher sa baguette qu'elle retrouva sous son matelas. Elle se jura de l'enfermer dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet chaque soir. Elle recoiffa rapidement ses cheveux qu'elle attacha en un chignon maladroit. Puis redescendit rapidement les étages qui la séparaient de son cours de Métamorphose.

Elle arriva presque en retard. Le professeur McGonagall faisait entrer les élèves dans la salle. Elle était arrivée trop tard pour avoir des places aux premiers rangs. Etre en retard le premier jour des cours était une plaie. Le professeur McGonnagall vous faisait garder la même place toute l'année. Le choix de la dite place était donc primordial.

Elle hésita entre prendre la seule et unique place qui ne soit pas trop au fond de la classe, mais qui serait certainement impossible à supporter. Elle serait placée juste à côté de Lyzander Yaxley, un Serpentard particulièrement vicieux, et serait juste derrière Melinda Johnson et David Smythe, deux Poufsouffles follement amoureux et particulièrement bavards. Et les sièges du fond.

Les sièges du fond étaient la propriété exclusive des auto-proclamés Maraudeurs. Lily Evans le savait bien. Ils ne se mettaient que plus près si l'un des professeur les y forçait. Cela ne les empêchait pas d'être parmi les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, mais Lily ne se sentait pas capable de les supporter, eux et leur chahut incessant, pendant toute une année scolaire.

Elle était en train de se diriger vers le siège juste à côté de Lyzander Yaxley lorsque Tim Wilkes s'y installa.

Elle failli se mettre à pleurer en se rendant compte de l'horreur de la situation. Elle se voyait déjà incapable de prendre une seule note, puis à échouer chaque contrôle, et enfin à finir sans-abri et à supplier Black et Potter de lui donner de l'argent dans la rue. Acceptant son triste sort, elle s'avança à contre-cœur vers le siège qui allait la condamner à une vie de misère. Les « Maraudeurs » n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Elle eu le faible espoir qu'ils ne viennent pas, qu'ils aient tous échoués leurs BUSES de Métamorphose et qu'ils ne puissent donc pas venir perturber le cours de son existence et ne viennent pas ruiner six ans de dur labeur dans cette école.

Mais ses espoirs furent vains. Après cinq minutes de cours, pendant lesquels elle avait minutieusement noté chaque mot que le professeur McGonagall avait prononcé, ils arrivèrent avec la discrétion d'un troupeau de buffles enragés. Le son de la porte qui grinçait résonna dans toute la pièce, tout comme les ricanements étouffés de Remus Lupin, dont le rire était distinctement audible, et la professeure s'arrêta de parler pour lancer un regard noir aux nouveaux arrivants.

-Messieurs Black, Lupin, Pettigrow et Potter, quelle joie de vous voir perturber mon cours pour vous joindre à nous ! Entrez, entrez, j'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de vous montrer où vous asseoir, les sièges du fond sont tout à vous, mais à la moindre remarque, vous filez devant ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui, m'dame, marmonnèrent-ils en cœur.

-Bien. Et monsieur Pettigrow, reboutonnez-moi cette chemise. Les vacances sont terminées.

Ils avancèrent à la file indienne vers le fond alors que Minerva McGonagall commençait à énumérer la liste des sujets qu'ils allaient étudier cette année. Lily écoutait avec tant d'attention qu'elle ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que quelqu'un s'était assis à côté d'elle.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'un coude effleura le sien qu'elle sursauta et tourna la tête vers son futur cauchemar.

James Potter était en retard. Il n'était toutefois pas le seul dans ce cas-là. Ses trois meilleurs amis n'avaient, eux non plus, pas réussi à descendre manger puis remonter en cours à temps. Sirius venait à peine de déraper sur le sol glissant, faisant éclater de rire Remus Lupin, qu'il ouvrit la porte avec le plus de prudence possible. Le visage de James se crispa lorsqu'il entendit le bruit crissant de la porte. Il rouvrit les yeux et fit face au regard de Minerva McGonagall. Elle avait ce même regard qu'elle arborait toujours lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à le réprimander. Il savait ce qu'elle allait leur dire. Elle leur avait répété le même discours des dizaines de fois. Il avait arrêté de compter.

« Messieurs Black, Lupin, Pettigrow et Potter, qu'elle joie de vous voir perturber mon cours pour vous joindre à nous ! Entrez, entrez, j'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de vous montrer où vous asseoir, les sièges du fond sont tout à vous, mais à la moindre remarque, vous filez devant ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Il avait failli les prononcer en même temps qu'elle. Mais se contenta de répondre un « Oui, madame » en même temps que ses camarades.

Il regarda la salle d'un rapide coup d'oeil. Et y vit la plus grande opportunité de toute sa vie. Lily Evans était assise seule au fond de la classe. La seule et unique Lily Evans. Celle qui lui avait dérobé le cœur il y a de cela des années. Il ne se souvenait pas du jour exact. Cela s'était sans doute fait avec le temps. Mais il parvenait à se rappeler avec précision du jour où il s'en était rendu compte. Il était encore en troisième année.

C'était le neuf avril 1974. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon semblable à celui qu'elle portait en ce moment même... Ses cheveux. James Potter aurait pu en écrire un poème. Mais il s'en savait incapable. Parce que, pensait-il, rien ne pourrait jamais égaler leur éclat. Et puis il y avait ses yeux... Mais en parler serait leur faire défaut. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'il serait sans ses yeux. Il passait des heures à les imaginer le soir en fermant les siens. Il ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé à ce point fatidique, mais à chaque querelle, à chaque hurlement ou chaque regard noir il ne tombait qu'encore davantage amoureux d'elle. C'était sa malédiction personnelle. Son plus gros défaut. Il n'était pas capable de résister au charme de Lily Evans, et malgré toutes ses tentatives, elle ne semblait pas capable de le trouver digne d'un seul regard.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle le haïssait tant. Il avait appliqué les conseils de Sirius à la lettre. Et Sirius était l'homme le plus expérimenté qu'il connaisse au sujet des filles. Mais même lui n'avait pas réussi à l'aider dans sa tâche.

Alors quand il la vit, assise là, seule, à prendre des notes avec ferveur, il ne put s'en empêcher. Il savait que les autres se moqueraient éperdument de lui pendant des mois, voir des années, il savait que Sirius Black lui reprocherait de ne pas s'être assis à côté de lui, il savait qu'il allait devoir passer l'année entière à étudier calmement, mais aucune de ses contrariétés ne faisait le poids contre Lily Evans. A vrai dire, James Potter n'avait pas encore trouvé grand chose qui fasse le poids contre Lily Evans.

Il vit le regard interloqué que lui lancèrent ses trois amis, et ne leur envoya qu'un sourire en retour. Ceci était le signe que les choses allaient enfin changer cette année.

Elle ne leva pas la tête quand il s'installa calmement sur le siège à côté du sien, ni quand il posa son sac par terre et ne sourcilla même pas quand il posa son parchemin sur la table. Mais lorsqu'il tenta d'écrire et que son coude heurta légèrement le sien, il la vit sursauter, puis son regard rencontra le sien.

Il s'était imaginé, durant les cours instants qui s'étaient écoulés entre sa décision et ce contact dérisoirement crucial, qu'elle lui lancerait un sourire éblouissant, puis qu'elle, après avoir rougit comme elle le faisait quand elle perdait le contrôle de ses émotions, lui avouerait son amour fou, qu'elle lui promettrai de l'aimer à jamais et qu'il l'embrasserait alors en pleine classe, sans se soucier un seul instant de ce qu'en penserait McGonagall.

Elle lui lança un regard choqué, baissa les yeux, puis le regarda avec dédain. Elle ouvrit la bouche un bref instant, la referma, puis détourna la tête vers son parchemin.

Et ce fut tout. Il ne parvint pas à lui adresser la parole une seule fois, et se détestait davantage à chaque seconde, priant pour que Godric Gryffondor n'ait pas trop honte de lui. Il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû aller dans une autre maison. Il détestait les Serpentards et raya immédiatement cette option de la liste. Il ne se sentait pas assez intéressé par le travail acharné pour aller chez Poufsouffle et ne pensait pas qu'il était assez intelligent pour survivre chez Serdaigle. Peut-être était-ce là la seule raison qui l'avait amené à être mis chez les Gryffondors. Cette idée le dérouta et il l'enfouit rapidement tout au fond de son esprit.

-Cornedrue ? Hé ! Pssht ! Hé ! James ! Jaaaaaaaamees ! L'interpella Sirius depuis le siège juste derrière le sien, tout en tapotant continuellement sur son épaule, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

-Quoi ?

- Tu m'as lâché pour elle et Peter dort et Remus travaille. Alors je m'occupe comme je peux.

-Dessine. Ou dors.

-Mais je peux pas dormir, tu sais comment je suis après, j'suis crevé pour le reste de la journée, Cornedrue, et je sais pas dessiner...

-C'est pas grave, essaye quand même.

-Elle parle de quoi là ?

Lily Evans se retourna brusquement, les sourcils extrêmement relevés, ce qui lui fit penser qu'il voyait encore plus la beauté de ses yeux, et la bouche plissée en une moue réprobatrice qui retroussait le bout de son nez. Elle lui paraissait encore plus belle qu'il y a une minute.

-Vous comptez vous la fermer ou il faut que je le fasse pour vous ? Leur chuchota-t-elle un ton trop fort.

Il lui lança un regard d'excuse et souffla un désolé qu'elle ignora. Sirius lui sourit de son sourire qu'il n'adressait en générale qu'aux professeurs. Et mima sa propre pendaison dès qu'elle tourna la tête. James rit silencieusement et fit semblant de s'étrangler avec ses deux mains. Sirius éclata d'un rire bref et sonore qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

Le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta un instant pour souffler exagérément et les fixer avec tout le sérieux dont elle était capable. Il savait qu'elle ne le haïssait pas vraiment. Il était même presque sûr qu'il était l'un de ses élèves préférés. Peut-être parce qu'il était naturellement doué pour la métamorphose, ou peut-être parce qu'elle avait bien vu à quel point il s'était amélioré ces deux dernières années alors qu'il s'entrainait sans relâche pour devenir un animagus.

Il y avait presque un espoir, se disait-il. Puisque si même le professeur Minerva McGonagall ne le haïssait pas, Lily Evans ne pouvait pas le détester tant que ça.

Il le faisait exprès, se disait-elle. Il était venu juste à côté d'elle. A côté d'_elle_. Il avait, de son propre gré, choisi de délaisser ses meilleurs amis dans le seul but de pouvoir la torturer en toute impunité. L'injustice de la situation la faisait bouillir de colère.

Son premier réflex lorsqu'elle le vit fut de baisser les yeux, puis, dans un effort incommensurable, elle les releva pour lui dire de déguerpir de ce siège. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle tenta bien d'énoncer ces mots, mais rien ne parvenait à se former. Et puis, elle ne se souvint plus quoi lui dire, que prononcer, que penser. Alors, elle détourna le regard. Et passa de nombreuses minutes à se haïr de ne pas avoir eu la moindre once de courage. Elle se demanda ce qu'aurait pensé Godric Gryffondor en la voyant. La bravoure n'était certainement pas ce qui la qualifiait le mieux à présent. Elle s'était conduite en lâche.

Mais, bien assez tôt, une occasion se présenta de regagner un peu de confiance en elle.

Sirius Black semblait s'être lassé du cours de la professeure, et avait appelé James Potter à la rescousse pour le sortir de cette horrible situation. Elle les entendait chuchoter des vagues phrases qu'elle ne comprenait qu'à moitié.

Elle les laissa continuer quelques minutes, contrôlant l'énervement qu'ils lui procuraient. Puis, elle ne pu plus s'en empêcher. Elle s'était retournée si vite qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir décidé de faire un tel geste, puis, avant même qu'elle n'aie pensé à ce qu'elle allait dire, les mots sortirent de sa bouche.

« Vous comptez vous la fermer ou il faut que je le fasse pour vous ? » Elle leur avait dit ça. Ça. Parmi toutes les possibilités, tous les mots qu'elle connaissait, toutes les syntaxes existantes, toutes les formes grammaticales... Elle avait choisi _ça_. Pourquoi était-elle incapable de quelque forme d'intelligence quand elle en avait le plus besoin ?

Potter avait pourtant daigné lui lancer un faible « désolé », mais elle avait bien trop honte pour lui répondre. Elle se reconcentra sur son parchemin, puis releva la tête pour regarder fixement le tableau devant elle.

Quand la clocha retentit à la fin du cours, elle l'entendit lui dire « A plus tard, Evans ! » et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Elle se retourna et fut confrontée à son visage souriant. Il lui avait encore sourit. C'était la deuxième fois en une seule matinée. Elle ne le comprenait tout simplement pas. Lily Evans imagina que cela faisait partie d'un plan diabolique qu'il avait concocté pour lui pourrir la vie. Elle ne savait pas vraiment en quoi cela allait lui ruiner son existence, mais elle se dit que cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'essayer. D'instinct, elle lui sourit en retour, et regretta amèrement ce geste. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il comptait lui gâcher sa vie qu'elle devait l'y encourager !

Elle ne savait vraiment pas si elle allait survivre à une telle situation si longtemps.

La cloche retentit, et, alors qu'il la vit se lever et ramasser ses affaires, il ne put s'empêcher de tenter de lui parler. Il se dit qu'il était temps de rendre Godric Gryffondor fier qu'il soit dans sa maison et inspira profondément avant de lui dire.

-A plus tard, Evans !

Il s'insulta mentalement de l'avoir interpellé si vulgairement, mais ne savait pas comment l'appeler. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer utiliser son prénom. Elle l'aurait certainement tué pour avoir commit un tel crime. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire « A plus tard, Lily Evans », elle aurait douté de ses capacités mentales... Alors, quand elle se retourna, il ne lui fit qu'un sourire. Il la vit se concentrer un court instant, puis elle lui sourit brièvement.

Son cœur s'arrêta un instant, une sorte de fierté envahit son corps tout entier. Il avait réussi à faire sourire Lily Evans ! Elle ne le haïssait pas !

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il réussirait à lui résister encore longtemps.


	3. Chapter 3 : Vivaldi

******Chapitre 3 :****La follia – Vivaldi**

Il la fixa de cette façon pendant toute la journée. Lily Evans devait supporter son regard pendant des heures. Il ne se calma pas. Pendant le souper, Mary Macdonald lui demanda pourquoi il ne cessait de la regarder, elle ne sut pas quoi répondre.

-Et donc, j'crois que j'ai une réunion des préfèts dans la semaine. J'attends toujours l'avis de Goldstein et de Macnair. Enfin, surtout de Goldstein. Je ne pense pas que Macnair m'adresse la parole. Mon sang risquerait de l'éclabousser de saletés. Ça serait tragique, non ?

-Ce mec est un gros con. Tu devrais même pas y penser. T'as vu Regulus Black dans le train ? Dire que ce petit imbécile est devenu préfet ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils continuent de les laisser vivre dans le même château que nous. Salopards de Serpentards. C'est de pire en pire, regarde-les, là, en train de prendre leur diner comme tout le monde, alors que ce sont tous des futurs monstres en puissance, connards de...

-Mary, souviens-toi de ce que Marlene te dis... La vulgarité ça se dose. Et ne pense pas à eux, ils n'en valent pas la peine. En ce qui concerne Regulus... Crois-moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il a l'air encore plus vicieux et sordide qu'avant.

-T'es pas au courant ?

-Quoi ? Il est devenu un... Tu-sais-quoi ? J'ai pas fait attention à son bras. J'aurai dû. Oh Merlin, pas un de plus.

-Non, non, enfin, j'sais pas, je ne pense pas, mais Sirius s'est cassé. Il vit avec Potter maintenant.

Elle tourna instinctivement la tête vers James Potter, et Lily dût se retenir d'en faire autant. Elle ne voulait pas revoir son visage. Elle le voyait déjà dès qu'elle fermait les paupières. Ce sourire sordide la hantait depuis des heures. Il allait la rendre folle de rage.

-Il continue, Lily. Merlin, il vient de me faire un sourire. Depuis quand James Potter nous sourit ? Dit-elle en souriant faussement et en le saluant de la main gauche.

-Je sais pas Mary, il n'a fait que ça depuis ce matin. Je ne comprends plus rien.

-Marlene m'a dit qu'elle vous avez vu assis l'un à côté de l'autre en cours de Métamorphose.

Le ton qu'elle venait de prendre indiquait clairement qu'elle pensait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elle et Potter.

-Marlene voit beaucoup trop de choses. Elle devrait arrêter de passer son temps à vouloir savoir tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette école. Et il s'est assis à côté de moi, je n'y suis pour rien. Et c'est de sa faute aussi, elle n'a pas daigné me garder une place.

-Pas besoin de se mettre sur la défensive ma chère Lily ! l'interpella Marlene en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Et j'ai essayé de te garder une place, mais cette imbécile de Poufsouffle ne m'a pas laissée le choix. Soit-disant qu'elle aurait des problèmes de visions et ne peux pas aller dans le fond. Alors qu'il y a des très bon sorts pour ça de nos jours. Mais McGo a approuvé, et ce que Minerva McGonagall approuve ne peut être réfuté. Il y avait Merlin et Morgane, il y également Minerva McGonagall, la déesse de ma vie !

-Bonsoir Marlene. T'arrives pile à temps pour te rendre compte que je ne suis pas devenue sénile... Toi en revanche...

Mary pouffa silencieusement et fit un clin d'oeil à Lily.

-J'arrive surtout pile à temps pour manger. Je crève de faim. Oh et par Merlin Miranda n'a pas arrêté de me rabâcher les oreilles... La famille McKinnon serait apparemment en grave danger si je ne me mets pas à arrêter mes « pulsions adolescentes » et que je me décide enfin à « arrêter de me rebeller idiotement contre des institutions contre lesquelles on ne peut luter »... Comme si que j'allais me laisser dicter ma façon de conduire par quelqu'un qui couche avec Sirius Black.

-T'es bien sortie avec Bertram Aubrey.

La façon avec laquelle Mary sortit ces mots indiquait bien tout le mépris qu'elle lui portait.

Bertram Aubrey. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ces mots. Lily se souvint de ses sombres mois où Marlene était sortie avec lui. Elle avait alors passé les trois quarts de sa vie avec lui et avait bien cru perdre son amie. Elle était devenue une autre personne. Il n'était pas en soit quelqu'un de méchant, ou de vicieux. Mais quand Marlene était avec lui, il y avait quelque chose qui la changeait. Elle ne parlait plus à personne, séchait les cours, se disputait souvent... Et, il lui arrivait d'arriver après tout le monde aux repas, sans raison apparente... Comme elle venait juste de le faire. Et entre cinq et dix minutes plus tard, Bertram Aubrey arrivait, échevelé. Elle eu le réflexe de vérifier si il était présent à la table des Poufsouffles, et se rendit bien vite compte que non. Elle le vit entrer dans la grande salle, les joues rouges et les cheveux malmenés, et se retourna précipitamment vers Marlene McKinnon.

-Alors comme ça, tu as faim ? Intéressant ! lui dit-elle alors que cette dernière avalait une fourchée de purée. Ça doit être tout ce sport. Ça épuise.

-Bah quoi ? Je n'ai plus le droit d'avoir faim ? lui répondit-elle.

-Oh mais bien sûr, j'ai rien dit. Oh tiens, voilà Bertram ! Quand on parle du loup hein ! J'aime bien sa coupe de cheveux, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu... Hé ! Salut Bertram !

Elle vit Marlene virer au rouge coquelicot et se dit qu'elle avait réussi son coup.

-Salut Evans !

Il lui fit un vague salut de la main et s'assit, osant à peine la regarder. Elle envoya un sourire rayonnant en direction de Marlene. Lily pouvait lire sur son visage qu'elle savait ce qu'il se passait. Et se dit que de lui rendre la pareille de la sorte était juste.

* * *

James Potter ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder toute la journée. Elle lui paraissait encore plus belle à chaque instant. Sirius Black lui demanda pourquoi il la fixait encore de la sorte pendant le souper, et il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Sirius continua de lui parler de la Moldue avec laquelle il avait passé le week end précédent, puis enchaina avec une histoire sur les Serpentards. Remus essayait d'expliquer à Peter pourquoi il ne pouvait pas simplement arriver en cours avec son pyjama.

Il tenta, tant bien que mal, de penser à autre chose qu'au sourire qu'elle lui avait fait le matin même, mais rien n'y faisait. Il était incapable de l'oublier. Il avait passé la journée entière a la regarder, perdu dans ses pensées, à s'imaginer enfin sortir avec elle. Il était littéralement sur un petit nuage. C'était l'acte le plus gentil qu'elle ai jamais eu envers lui. Il se sentait gracié par Merlin.

-Et donc là, y a Servilus qu'arrive et... Hé Miranda ! Miranda !

James tourna la tête un instant pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Miranda Jerkins se retourna rapidement, ses longs cheveux, trop blonds pour être vrais, s'envolèrent derrière elle, et elle sourit en apercevant Sirius. Il devait avouer qu'elle était belle. C'était un fait, Miranda Jerkins avait des yeux bleus clairs qui vous donnaient l'impression d'être en train de regarder un lagon magnifique, et son sourire, bien que presque trop large pour son petit visage, paraissait toujours sincère. Elle était belle, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais elle l'énervait grandement,

-Salut, Black, dit-elle en se rapprochant de son siège, elle pausa les mains sur la table, juste à côté de lui, et son parfum, à la fois trop sucré et trop fort, lui envahit les narines.

-Ouais, salut... J'me demandais, toi et moi demain soir à huit heures au quatrième étage, ça te dis ?

James Potter essaya tant bien que mal d'apercevoir Lily, mais les bras et les cheveux de Jerkins l'en empêchaient. Il se demanda si elle le prendrait mal s'il  
les lui coupait. Elle fit une pause, coinça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, eu un léger sourire et acquiesça.

-Ça me va, mais sois pas en retard cette fois.

Sirius Black ne lui fit qu'un clin d'oeil en guise d'approbation. Miranda fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la table des Serdaigles, et James ne put que se demander comment une fille aussi naïve avait pu entrer dans cette maison.

Il avait enfin de nouveau accès à Lily Evans, et vit que Mary Macdonald le fixait en retour. Il lui fit un sourire, et la vit parler à Lily pendant qu'elle continuait de le fixer. Elle lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main dont, même de loin, il pouvait apercevoir la fausseté. Il ne se souvint pas lui avoir jamais fait du mal ou même l'avoir insultée ou vexée de quelque façon que ce soit, mais le fait qu'il soit James Potter était sans doute une raison assez valable pour qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas. Ou peut-être était-ce elle qu'il avait malencontreusement bombardée de peinture l'année précédente. Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler du visage de sa victime.

Il vit Marlene McKinnon arriver dans la salle et rejoindre ses amies, et se demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas déjà arrivée, puis oublia de s'en préoccuper.

Patmol, c'était le surnom que Sirius s'était choisi, avait décidé de célébrer leur retour à Poudlard en organisant une petite fête dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, et James se devait de l'aider à organiser le tout, comme le voulait la tradition. Il se demandait si Sirius serait d'accord pour qu'il abandonne cette fois-ci... Et se rendit bien vite compte qu'il se ferait tuer pour avoir juste songé à cette possibilité. Sirius Black ne faisait jamais rien sans lui, et il ne se serait jamais imaginé faire quoi que ce soit sans Sirius Black... Enfin, sauf certaines choses, disons, plus privées.

Il tourna la tête un instant vers Sirius qui riait aux éclats et Peter qui faisait une excellente imitation du professeur Binns, alors que Remus tentait de cacher son sourire derrière le journal qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire le matin-même.

Lorsqu'il retourna à ses activités de voyeur-pervers-fou allié-digne d'Azkaban (comme le qualifiait Sirius Black depuis qu'il l'avait vu fixer Lily Evans avec tant d'ardeur), il aperçu cet enfoiré de Bertram Aubrey, comme il se complaisait à l'appeler, saluant Lily Evans.

Il n'avait pas pensé à lui depuis des mois. Il se dit qu'il devrait sans doute l'ajouter à la liste des choses qu'il détestait plus que tout. Il y avait de nombreuses raisons qui le poussaient à haïr ce stupide Poufsouffle de bas-étage, entre la fois où ce _connard _l'avait presque tué lors d'un match de Quidditch, le jour où il avait soudainement décidé de sortir avec son attrapeuse, et les quatre autres mois qui suivirent pendant lesquels elle était devenue complètement inutile. Et il y avait _ça_. _Ça_, étant le fait bien trop évident que, tout comme James Potter lui-même, Bertram Aubrey trouvait Lily Evans tout à fait à son goût. _Ça_ durait depuis quelques années, il ne savait pas trop combien, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'il lui prenne Lily Evans alors qu'il approchait si près du but !

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela qu'elle lui avait seulement sourit, mais il la fit taire aussitôt, se disant que ça ne pouvait pas être pire que l'année précédente. Il y avait alors eu Severus Rogue dans la vie de Lily Evans. Il aurait pu passer des heures à insulter verbalement cette _chose_, qui était alors le « meilleur ami » de Lily. Et puis il y avait eu _l'incident_, mais il préférait ne pas avoir à y repenser.

C'était de sa faute si ils n'étaient plus amis, et cette pensée lui procurait un étrange sentiment de culpabilité. Il avait souhaité la mort de Severus Rogue, de _Servilus_, pendant des mois, des années, et n'était même pas capable de lui faire perdre une amie sans s'en sentir mal. Peut-être se sentait-il mal pour ce que cela avait infligé à Lily Evans, se dit-il, il l'avait vu souffrir à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de cette sensation affreuse depuis le mois de mai précédent.

-James ? On y va, faut que je passe aux cuisines.

Il se rendit compte qu'il fixait toujours opiniâtrement le derrière de la tête, bien trop gonflée par un égo démesuré, de Bertram Aubrey, et se dit qu'il  
devrait certainement régler cela à sa façon, tôt ou tard.

* * *

Lily Evans croyait rêver. Ils étaient arrivés la veille. La veille ! Et ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de faire la fête. Elle parvenait à comprendre et tolérer ce genre de comportement lors des soirs de victoires de Quidditch, ou même pour les dix-septièmes anniversaires que les septièmes années aimaient particulièrement célébrer pour fêter leur indépendance. Mais elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt ni le but d'un tel événement cette fois-ci. La plupart d'entre eux détestaient l'école, en particulier Sirius Black, qui avait tenu à _organiser_ la soirée. C'était tout bonnement ridicule.

Elle en profita donc pour boire un verre de whisky-pur-feu.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se juger, elle était, à près tout, une préfète. Mais un coup d'oeil en direction de Remus Lupin, et de la préfète-en-chef Angela Goldstein la rassura bien vite. L'un était en train de danser avec une Mary MacDonald particulièrement « joyeuse » sur un air des Four Seasons, alors que l'autre était en train d'embrasser allégrement son petit copain, qui n'était même pas un Gryffondor.

-Oh par Merlin, ma vision serait-elle défaillante ? Que vois-je ? Serais-je soudainement sujette à des hallucinations ? La grandissime Lily Evans boirait-elle réellement de l'alcool ?

-Marlene, faudrait vraiment que tu te calmes sur les exagérations c'est pas normal.

-Oh si jeune et pourtant si vivace.

-Tu me prends pour une plante ?

-Une belle, tout du moins.

-Ca en fait au moins une sur deux.

-Ohhh, t'es de mauvais poil dis-donc. Allez, reprends un verre avec moi, tu verras.

-Je peux pas, il en faut au moins un de nous tous qui soit sobre. Où sont passés les plus jeunes ?

-Dans leur dortoir, tu crois quoi, on est pas si irresponsables que ça. Alleeez, bois un verre. C'était quoi la chanson déjà ? « Take a walk on the wild slide » ?

-Side. Mais t'y étais presque. Et d'accord mais juste pour un verre. Le dernier.

Elle vit Mary les rejoindre, les joues rosies par l'alcool et la chaleur qui n'avait pas cessé d'envahir l'Angleterre depuis des mois.

-Mesdemoiselles, leur dit Marlene en leur tendant des verres qui lui semblèrent beaucoup trop remplis, à vos marques, un, deux, trois, cul-sec !

Elle bu le liquide qui lui brûla la gorge et eu le réflexe de le recracher mais s'en empêcha. Elle grimaça en tentant d'avaler le plus rapidement pour se débarrasser du goût.

Une dizaines de minutes et quelques autres verres passèrent avant qu'elle n'aperçoive James Potter.

-Héééééé, Potter. Viens-là.

Il se retourna au son de sa voix, et elle se mit à rire en voyant que ses cheveux étaient mal-coiffés.

Il sourit en la voyant, et eut l'air de se retenir de rire, ce qui lui fit perdre toute sa bonne humeur.

-'lut Evans.

-Pourquoi tu me fixes ?

-Je te fixais pas je discutais avec mon cousin.

-F'pas semblant, moonsieur Potter, je sais que tu me fixes, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu me fixes. Tout le teeeemps Alors arrête. Et puis change de siège. J'veux pas foirer mon année, et finir sans-abris ! Et puis d'abord, tu me donnes pas des gallions d'accord ? Je veux avoir un travail ! Et pourquoi vous faites des fêtes comme ça hein ? C'est pas responsable du tout, non, et faut être responsable dans la vie, sinon et bah... je sais pas ce qu'y se passe sinon, mais faut pas !

-Ouais, euh, d'accord, tu ne veux pas aller t'asseoir Evans ? Tu tangues un peu là.

Il tenta de lui prendre la main pour la faire avancer vers un canapé, mais elle recula et bouscula un Sirius Black bien plus amoché qu'elle ne l'était elle-même.

-D'solé Evans. Héééé corn'rueeee. !

Il lui donna une légère tape dans le dos avant de disparaître parmi les vingtaines de personnes autour.

-Doonc, j'disais. Tu sais que t'es beau mais que t'es moche ?

-Pardon ?

-Si si je te jure c'est vrai. T'es beau et moche. T'es beau-che.

-Je te suis pas très bien, mais admettons que c'est vrai. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que t'es méchant, Potter. Tout le temps, t'es tout le temps méchant, c'est pas beau d'être méchant, oh... oooh...

* * *

James Potter venait de se faire vomir dessus par Lily Evans. Sa Lily Evans. Qui lui avait décrit avec précision pourquoi elle le trouvait « beau-che ». Il eu le réflexe de se nettoyer avec un « scourgify » approximatif avant d'aller l'emmener vers les escaliers. Elle avait tout d'abord refusé, puis après lui avoir promis qu'elle y trouverait des tonnes d'alcool à disposition, il réussit à la pousser à y aller. Elle titubait dangereusement, et il dut lui envoyer quelques sorts pour se débarrasser de cette odeur de vomis qu'elle avait sur elle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin aux escaliers, (après avoir traversé la salle commune débordante de gens trop ivres pour se soucier que quelqu'un ne veuille passer) elle s'y assit, posa la tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Il hésita un instant, puis décida de rester là où il était, ne prenant pas le risque d'avoir à dégringoler les marches. Il chercha l'une des amies de Lily parmi les élèves mais n'arrivait pas à trouver un seul visage connu. Depuis quand étaient-ils autant à faire partie des Gryffondors ? Lily se mit à bailler, et il s'abaissa pour la regarder dans les yeux qu'elle avait du mal à maintenir ouverts.

-Tu devrais dormir, Evans, lui dit-il en essayant de la relever. T'es presque arrivée.

-Pourquoi tu me détestes ? J'ai fait quoi ?

Il fit une courte pause, ne comprenant tout d'abord pas la question qu'elle venait de lui poser. La haïr ? Il n'en serait même pas capable si elle décidait de le tuer. Ou même de rejoindre Voldemort. Alors il se mit à rire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était totalement ivre et que même dans cet état là, elle était la fille la plus magnifique qu'il existe en ce monde. Peut-etre était-ce parce que la question était tellement hors propos que c'en était devenu risible. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle venait d'embrasser le mur à côté d'elle et qu'elle y avait laissé une trace de rouge-à-lèvres rose.

-Crois-moi Evans, je ne te hais pas.

-Alors pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

-Je te ramène juste dans ton dortoir.

Une paire de cinquième années s'embrassant a tenté d'escalader les marches et s'en suivit l'évident capharnaüm habituel. Il n'eut même pas le temps de les en empêcher. Les escaliers se transformèrent en un toboggan gigantesque et un hurlement retentit dans toute la pièce. Il se remercia internement d'avoir pensé à bien insonoriser la pièce avant le début de la « fête de bienvenue » de Sirius.

Il vit la foule se baisser et se couvrir les oreilles alors que les deux élèves ainsi que Lily glissèrent jusqu'en bas de l'escalier. Elle se mit à éclater de rire avant de déclarer qu'ils devraient faire ça plus souvent. Il rit avec elle, ne semblant pas pouvoir s'arrêter, et avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de se calmer pour aider Lily Evans que Marlene McKinnon traversa la foule. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui parler une dernière fois puisque McKinnon était déjà en train de relever Lily pour l'amener dans son dortoir.

La fête se calma bien rapidement après cet incident, et il finit par aller lui-même se coucher. Il ne parvint pourtant pas à dormir avant de nombreuses heures, repensant encore et encore à ce que lui avait dit Lily Evans. Il ne la comprenait tout simplement pas, il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu croire qu'il la détestait, mais ce qui le perturbait le plus était ce qu'elle avait dit sur le fait qu'il soit « beau-che » il ne comprenait pas vraiment le principe. En quoi sa prétendue méchanceté pouvait-elle influencer son apparence. Mais il avait surtout retenu le fait que, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, toutes les fois où elle avait refusé littéralement et violemment de sortir avec lui, elle le trouvait beau.

Il avait eu le droit à un sourire et un compliment dans la même journée et se demanda pendant combien de temps il aurait le droit à ce privilège.


	4. Chapter 4 : Abba

**Chapitre 4 :** _Dancing Queen – Abba_

James Potter venait de se réveiller après une nuit bien trop courte. Et il se sentait prêt à partir au combat. Ce ne serait pas un combat physique, oh non, c'était bien plus compliqué que cela. Et comme tous les combats, celui-ci demandait de l'équipement et une certaine préparation mentale. Il sortit donc sa baguette de sous son oreiller et se mit au travail.

James Potter avait un plan. Et comme tous les plans qu'il avait déjà eu, il n'était pas certain d'en réchapper vivant, mais savait que ce serait le cas. C'était l'un des avantages dans le fait d'être James Potter. Il ne pouvait jamais être certain de rien, mais était _presque_ persuadé qu'il était capable de tout. C'était ce qui faisait sa force. Il n'avait pas peur de l'échec. Mais parvenait toujours à réussir. Il attendait presque avec impatience le jour où il se verrait confronté à la défaite ultime.

Il le savait, c'était un fait. Le jour où il faillirait, il mourrait. Peut-être serait-ce dans un champ de bataille, alors qu'il viendrait de mettre fin à la terreur et qu'il aurait sauvé le monde des griffes de Lord Voldemort. Peut-être serait-ce lors d'un match de Quidditch périlleux, ou bien même après un énième rejet de Lily Evans, peut-être finirait elle par le tuer. Il se demandait quel genre d'erreur il pourrait faire qui ne le mène à la défaite. Il prévoyait toujours toutes les possibilités. Calculait ses chances à chaque seconde.

Et en ce moment même, ses chances n'étaient pas bien grandes. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de descendre les marches jusqu'à la salle commune, puis il la traversa et s'arrêta devant l'autre escalier. L'interdit des interdits. Le mystique escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des filles. Il était entré dans toutes les salles communes de ce château. Et il n'y avait aucun escalier qui n'avait pas posé de problèmes particuliers pour parvenir jusqu'aux dortoirs des filles. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi. Mais là n'était pas la question.

Il y avait un moyen de monter ces escaliers. C'était l'un des secrets qu'il gardait avec le plus de précautions. A dire vrai, ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Il y avait une sorte de levier, sur le mur à gauche de l'escalier, caché dans une des pierres, qui bloquait les marches et les empêchait de se transformer en toboggan. Il avait mis des années avant de le trouver. Enfin, Sirius avait mis des années avant de le trouver. Mais c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée qu'il y avait forcément une solution pour monter jusqu'aux chambres.

C'était d'une évidence même. Il suffisait juste d'y penser. Il s'était demandé, un jour après avoir vu le professeur McGonagall vérifier ce qu'il s'était passé après une bagarre entre deuxièmes années, comment faisaient les directeurs de maison pour atteindre les dortoirs des filles en cas de besoin. Depuis, l'idée n'avait cessé de lui trotter dans la tête, jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit de l'année précédente. C'était après une nuit de pleine lune particulièrement agitée. Et Sirius avait eu la merveilleuse idée de boire avant de rentrer se coucher. Peter, qui ne refusait quasiment jamais une occasion de faire la fête, avait immédiatement accepté.

Ils étaient donc rentrés particulièrement éméchés, et Peter, qui ne savait plus tellement différencier sa gauche de sa droite, s'était trompé de côté. Ou peut-être l'avait-il fait exprès, il n'en serait jamais vraiment sûr. Même si Peter lui avait juré que non, mais Peter était un garçon comme les autres et mentait donc aisément. Sirius, qui s'était aperçu de son erreur, avait accouru à son secours, pour l'empêcher de réveiller toute la tour. Mais avait trébuché sur un coin de table et avait dû se rattraper au mur, s'écorchant la main au passage. Et actionnant le mécanisme. Peter, qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien, avait continué son ascension sans que rien ne se produise.

Ils n'avaient pas bien compris le processus sur le moment, mais dès le lendemain matin, ils réessayèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un léger clic qui changeait tout.

Et en ce début de septembre, James Potter en était très fier. Il appuya sur la pierre, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, et grimpa les marches. Il avait les picotements habituels qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose qu'il n'était pas censé être en train de faire. Et cette seule sensation pouvait le pousser à faire n'importe quoi. Mais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était le fruit de deux heures de réflexions intenses pendant lesquelles il avait pensé à chaque détail. Il se devait de prouver à Lily Evans qu'il ne la haïssait pas. Et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était un subtil mélange de métamorphose très avancée et de quelques sortilèges bien exécutés. Il avait même pensé aux chocolats, qu'il avait emprunté de la pile des cadeaux que recevait Sirius d'une admiratrice inconnue, qui lui faisait personnellement très peur.

* * *

Lily Evans pensait être en train de mourir. Ou peut-être l'était-elle déjà. Peut-être allait-elle devoir passer le reste de l'éternité avec ce mal de crâne insupportable et cette sensation nauséeuse qui la hantait depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Cinq trop longues minutes auparavant.

Elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage de quitter son lit. Mais elle ne s'en pensait de toute façon pas capable. Elle n'avait pas soif, elle n'avait pas faim, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : se rendormir. Ou peut-être mourir. Oui, c'était peut-être la meilleure solution.

Elle se souvenait d'avoir dit certaines choses à une certaine personne hier soir. Et se souvenait également d'avoir vomi sur cette dite personne. Il y avait cependant un certain avantage à la situation : il ne voudrait certainement plus jamais sortir avec elle. Elle en était persuadée. Et ce simple fait lui remonta un peu le moral. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir humiliée et honteuse. Elle ne voulait plus jamais croiser son regard, ni même entendre sa voix.

Lily se dit qu'elle pourrait bien se contenter de passer la journée au lit, elle n'avait de toutes façon rien d'autre à faire. A part peut-être les devoirs de Métamorphose, de Botanique et d'Arithmancie qu'elle avait déjà. Mais elle pourrait très certainement s'en occuper le lendemain matin. Si elle se levait à quatre heures et se couchait à minuit. Elle se dit que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée et se retourna, cherchant une bonne position pour se rendormir.

Mais c'était sans compter le destin. Elle sentit un poids s'écraser sur elle, puis des petits pas s'approchant de son visage, lui piétinant l'estomac. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Les ronronnements de Mister Magoo lui parvinrent jusqu'aux tympans, avant de qu'elle ne se fasse étouffer par une boule de poil géante. Il aimait la réveiller ainsi, en se frottant contre son nez jusqu'à ce que, de peur de mourir, elle ne se décide à bouger.

C'était son Mister Magoo, il l'accompagnait depuis huit ans à présent. Et c'était grâce à lui qu'elle n'était pratiquement jamais en retard en cours. Même le samedi. Cet animal était sans pitié, et bien trop attachant.

-Arrête, Magoo, lui grogna-t-elle dans le pelage, en l'éloignant de son visage.

Il continua néanmoins de se frotter contre son cou, ce qu'elle trouva étrangement relaxant. Elle finit par se rendormir, avec son chat lové contre elle, jusqu'à ce qu'un air d'Abba ne résonne dans toute la pièce. Marlene McKinnon venait de se réveiller. Il lui arrivait fréquemment de mettre de la musique Moldue de bon matin. Elle se défendait souvent en disant que ça « donnait envie de se réveiller ». Cela donnait à Lily des envies de meurtre. Elle n'était pas du genre à supporter les bruits tôt le matin. Ou même tard. Le réveil était un évènement assez traumatisant en soit, il n'y avait pas besoin d'en rajouter avec des « mélodies » tapageuses. Lily se dit qu'elle devrait vraiment réviser ses sorts d'insonorisation. C'était la seule façon de parvenir à dormir dans ce dortoir.

-MARLEEEEEEEEENE ! Cria Mary depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Marlene je te jure éteins-moi cette saloperie de musique !

-Mais c'est pas moi ! Pourquoi ça serait toujours moi ? Grogna-t-elle en retour. Sarah c'est toi qui fait ce bruit-la ?

La chanson se continuait et elle avait l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un danser en même temps. Quelque chose tambourinait, et elle se dit que quiconque était assez en forme pour sauter si tôt dans la journée n'était pas humain.

-Vos gueules, j'ai mal à la tête. Dancing Queen de merde, fut la seule réponse qu'elle leur octroya.

-Alice, me dis pas que c'est toi ? Demanda Lily

-Ca va pas ? Je dormais moi avant que cette chose ne me réveille.

-Mais bordel c'est qui alors ?

-Ca vient peut-être du couloir, suggéra Alice.

La chanson venait de se finir, pour revenir au début. Elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait parvenir à l'écouter plusieurs fois de suite sans avoir envie de se tirer une balle dans la tête. Les bruits recommencèrent à accompagner le rythme de la musique, et elle entendit Sarah Philipps crier, bien que le son ne fut pas assez fort pour être à proprement parlé un cri. Elle criait dans son oreiller pour étouffer le bruit. C'était ce qu'elle faisait quand elle était énervée.

Lily avait toujours trouvé ça bizarre, mais elle comprenait à présent le geste. Elle avait envie de hurler elle aussi. Cette satanée musique allait la rendre dingue. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle tournait en boucle dans toutes les radios londoniennes et voilà qu'à présent elle devait la supporter au petit matin.

-Qui a le courage d'aller voir ? Interrogea Mary.

Elles répondirent toutes « pas moi » en même temps. Elle entendit Mary les insulter de feignantes inutiles, puis le bruit distinct des draps qu'elle devait remuer. Vint ensuite le claquement de ses pieds sur le parquet, qu'elle piétinait généreusement. Et, enfin, le bruit de la porte qui grinçait. Et la musique résonna encore plus fort.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

* * *

Mary Macdonald n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle se demanda pendant une seconde si elle n'était pas encore en train de rêver.

-Lily ? Pourquoi t'es dehors en train de faire des claquettes ? Demanda-t-elle, complètement choquée. La scène était en soit absolument absurde, mais elle était sûre d'avoir entendu Lily Evans se plaindre du bruit il y a moins d'une minute depuis l'autre pièce. Si elle n'avait pas été une sorcière, elle aurait dit que c'était totalement surnaturel.

-Quoi ? Lui répondit la voix de Lily, mais elle ne provenait pas de la Lily qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle, mais du dortoir.

Elle s'approcha très lentement de la seconde Lily, qui continuait de danser au rythme de la musique, et qui ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de sa présence. Elle était vêtue d'une robe scintillante, similaire à celle qu'elle avait portée la veille au soir. Mais encore une fois, Mary était persuadée d'avoir aidé Marlene McKinnon a changer Lily Evans. Elles avaient même passé dix bonnes minutes à rire aux éclats devant le pyjama orné de petits lutins et autres décorations de Noël.

Elle tenait un bout de parchemin dans sa main gauche, et une boite de chocolat en forme de cœur dans l'autre. Il y avait une radio sur le sol, qui répétait sans cesse la même chanson. Mary était terrifiée. Bordel de merde ce qu'elle était terrifiée. Elle ne savait pas qui pouvait faire une chose pareille. Était-ce une farce des maraudeurs ? Un plan diabolique des Serpentards ?

Elle pensa immédiatement à autre chose. Elle avait du mal à ne pas avoir envie de vomir quand elle se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé l'année précédente.

-Bordel Lily ramène-toi. Ramenez-vous tous ici, me laissez pas toute seule avec ça.

Elle n'osait pas parler trop fort, de peur que le double ne l'entende. Cette chose qui représentait Lily Evans ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

Elle attendit que les grognements et les pas lourds de ses camarades de chambre ne s'approchent avant de reculer, les laissant voir le spectacle. La chanson venait de recommencer pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois.

La vraie Lily Evans se mit à hurler, avant de reculer rapidement en direction de son lit. Marlene s'en rapprocha, et fit le tour avant d'essayer de communiquer avec la fausse Lily, qui continuait de danser, avant de prendre le parchemin qui se trouvait dans sa main.

Sarah Philips eu le réflexe d'éteindre la musique en donnant un grand coup de pied, dans l'espèce de radio posée sur le sol, alors qu'elle ne portait que des chaussons avec des moutons qui sautillaient. Mary eu le sentiment de revivre. Cette chanson était le mal incarné.

-C'est ça ouais, young and sweet, only seventeen. Va te faire voir débile, moi j'suis wild and mean only sixteen.

Alice, qui avait, pour quelque raison que ce soit, déjà sa baguette en main, essayait de savoir si un sort pouvait fonctionner contre la doublure de Lily. Sarah Philips était déjà en train d'essayer de se frayer un chemin pour retourner se coucher.

-Marlene ? Demanda l'autre Lily d'une voix apeurée. Marlene, il y a quoi sur ce parchemin ?

Elle ne répondit pas, et se contenta de le lui tendre, l'air confuse. Mary se dit que cela ne faisait que prolonger le suspens.

La fausse Lily continuait de danser, de tourner et de faire des claquettes à un rythme régulier, quand des septièmes années descendirent les escaliers, et Georgina Robinson fut la première a réagir.

-Evans ? Ça va ? Elle a été ensorcelée ? Demanda-t-elle avant de sortir sa baguette.

-Nan, je suis là, Georgina, lui répondit Lily qui se trouvait toujours derrière le troupeau qui s'était formé dans le couloir.

-Personne n'y a touché ? Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous a touché à ce... euh, cette réplique ? Interrogea Amelia MacDougal, qui n'avait pas l'air plus réveillée qu'elles. Mary se souvint de l'avoir vue flirter avec Danny Stewart la veille, et se dit qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules à avoir trop bu.

-Moi, dit Marlene en levant la main. J'ai voulu prendre le parchemin qu'elle tenait, j'ai touché ses doigts.

Mary sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac, elle tourna la tête vers Marlene, attendant le verdict. Elle était sa meilleure amie. L'une des seules à l'accepter pour ce qu'elle était. A ne pas la juger, à ne pas attendre d'elle qu'elle surpasse ses peurs et à comprendre pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas le faire.

-Tu n'as rien ? Bon sang McKinnon on ne t'a rien appris ? Ça pourrait être de la magie noire ! Ça a tout l'air de magie noire ! C'est complètement tordu !

-J'ai rien, je me sens bien MacDougal.

-T'es sûre ? On devrait prévenir McGonagall. Ça peut venir de n'importe qui, lui dit Mary.

Marlene se contenta de lui envoyer un regard de travers, avant de souffler sur une de ses mèches de cheveux d'un châtain caramel, qu'elle lui avait toujours envié, pour l'éloigner de ses yeux.

-Je sais de qui ça vient, leur annonça Lily Evans. J'avais espéré que lui avoir vomi dessus l'aurai éloigné définitivement... Mais faut croire que non. Ça l'a juste rendu encore plus cinglé. Comme si que ça ne suffise pas qu'il passe son temps à me fixer... C'est Potter.

Mary reconnaissait parfaitement cette expression et cette intonation. Lily Evans s'apprêtait à aller hurler sur James Potter pendant au moins un quart d'heure avant de possiblement le gifler ou de maudire sa famille sur quinze générations... Enfin, d'essayer de la maudire.

-C'est James Potter qui a fait ça ? S'étonna Marlene. T'es sûre ?

Lily se contenta d'acquiescer. Sarah Philips, qui avait certainement entendu la conversation, hurla un « j'vais le tuer ! » depuis son lit, avant de grogner de désespoir.

-Ce mec devient hyper flippant, mais au moins il est doué en métamorphose, concéda Georgina Robinson.

-Et dire que j'ai passé la soirée à l'embrasser l'année dernière après le match contre les Poufsouffles.

Mary commençait à se lasser de la conversation et détourna le sujet. Elle se demanda combien de temps cette

-Il a écrit quoi sur le parchemin ?

-Oh, euh... c'est une sorte de poème. En latin. Et à la fin y a marqué « Je ne te déteste pas, je déteste avoir à me dire que tu le penses. JP» Et je ne connais personne d'autre qui ai les mêmes initiales.

-Il dit quoi le poème ? Demanda Alice.

-Je sais pas je comprends pas un seul mot de latin. Je suis sûre qu'il a fait ça juste pour me faire savoir qu'il sait parler plus de langues que moi.

-Bon, vous comptez en faire quoi de ce truc là ? Parce qu'on va pas la laisser là dans le couloir. Et que personnellement je meurs de faim. Alors si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, j'y vais.

Elle avait déjà rangé sa baguette et était en train de redescendre l'escalier, laissant Amelia MacDougal derrière elle, qui n'avait pas l'air de réagir.

-Nan, attends Robinson ! C'est le type de métamorphose qu'on apprend en fin de sixième année non ? McGonagall nous l'a dit hier dans son programme. Tu sais comment la re-transformer en ce qu'elle était avant ? Pas vrai ? La supplia Alice, utilisant sa petite voix innocente pour influencer Georgina Robinson, ses grands yeux bleus la fixant avec intensité.

Mary connaissait cette ruse. Alice l'utilisait constamment. Même avec les professeurs. Et le pire, c'est que la plupart du temps, cela fonctionnait. Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer.

Georgina fit demi-tour et ressortit sa baguette, et elle dût faire un sortilège informulé car quelques secondes après Lily Evans numéro deux était redevenue un gobelet en fer beaucoup moins étrange. La boite de chocolat était retombée par terre et Alice l'attrapa la première, avant de courir jusqu'à son lit.

* * *

Lily Evans était très sérieusement en train de songer à commettre un meurtre. Un meurtre bien sanglant et cruel, un meurtre qui allait _peut-être_, et bien peut-être, la calmer.

Elle relisait sans cesse ce poème en latin qui n'avait aucun sens, principalement parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas le latin. Elle _savait _qu'il l'avait fait exprès. C'était obligé. Il voulait la mettre au défit de comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire. Elle se demandait si il avait au moins du sens. Il aurait pu au moins, _au moins _lui donner la traduction. Mais évidemment, cela n'était pas nécessaire, oh non. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle avait envie de le tuer. Elle se demanda si le professeur Dumbledore ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. James Potter était après tout un des trouble-faits les plus notoires de Poudlard. Peut-être réussirait-elle à obtenir son approbation.

Mais il avait encore une fois réussi à l'humilier. Elle se sentait complètement ridicule. Et encore plus énervée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de relire incessamment le « mystérieux » poème qui se moquait davantage de son incapacité à le comprendre à chaque lecture.

_Si quid, Fusce, uacas adhuc amari.-_

_Nam sunt hinc tibi, sunt et hinc amici -, _

_Unum, si superest, locum rogamus, _

_Nec me, quod tibi sim nouus, recuses: _

_Omnes hoc ueteres tui fuerunt. _

_Tu tantum inspice qui nouus paratur _

_An possit fieri uetus sodalis._

_Je ne te déteste pas, je déteste avoir à me dire que tu le penses. JP_

Elle trouvait l'ensemble harmonieux, presque mélodieux, mais ressentait l'incroyable besoin d'arracher ce bout de parchemin en un milliard de confettis. Peut-être qu'elle les jetterai en l'air après en avoir tué son auteur.

Mais pour cela elle devait tout d'abord aller prendre une douche. Elle se sentait bien d'humeur à aller prendre un bon bain dans la salle de bain des préfets, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir à se promener dans tout le château en pyjama... Surtout que Marlene avait trouvé son pyjama le plus atroce qui soit. C'était un cadeau de sa mère qu'elle avait reçu au Noël précédent et qu'elle avait pris pour lui faire plaisir... C'était sa sœur Pétunia qui avait suggéré ce cadeau. Lily se dit qu'elle devrait arrêter de penser à Pétunia, c'était une cause perdue depuis des années.

Elle se contenta donc de la salle de bain du dortoir. Et puis, après une longue douche, presque brulante, elle se prépara au combat. Oh oui, cette fois-ci James Potter allait souffrir.

Elle ne savait pas exactement où elle allait le trouver. Mais une fois que ça serait fait, il allait regretter de l'avoir encore une fois humiliée.

* * *

James Potter était en train de s'entrainer au Quidditch. Même si la saison n'avait pas encore commencé et même si il était seul sur le terrain. A l'exception de Sirius qui s'amusait à poursuivre un Souaffle égaré sur le terrain, en jouant à ce qu'il appelait du « football ». James avait trouvé cela tout simplement stupide. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'un tel sport. Mais il se disait que c'était sans doute le côté animagus de Sirius qui le poussait à courir après une balle.

James, lui, se contentait de zigzaguer dans les airs, lançant le Souaffle dans les cerceaux, puis filait à toute vitesse pour le rattraper avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol.

Cela n'était pas vraiment utile, mais ça le distrayait assez. Il était, à vrai dire, plutôt anxieux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait pensé Lily de sa tentative de traité de paix. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle comprenne qu'elles étaient ses intentions derrière sa Lily dansante et le poème. Mais cela faisait partie du jeu.

Il avait voulu trouver les mots qui exprimeraient le mieux ses intentions envers elle... Et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux qu'un épigramme Latin. Il avait voulu le traduire, mais ne savait pas si elle prendrait la traduction comme une insulte envers son intellect. Il la savait intelligente... Elle était plus qu'intelligente. Elle était brillante. Alors il ne l'avait pas traduit. Mais peut-être ne connaissait-elle pas le latin.. Oh Merlin, il était foutu. Elle allait l'assassiner.

Il lança à nouveau le souaffle, qui rebondit contre le cercle en ferraille. Et voilà qu'il commençait à perdre la main.

Elle devait certainement comprendre le pourquoi de la Lily dansante, cependant. C'était une façon de lui faire voir à quel point il pensait qu'elle était belle. Et c'était pour lui rappeler la joie qu'elle lui inspirait quand elle dansait aussi librement. Et puis il avait ajouté une boite de chocolats, parce que tout le monde aimait le chocolat. Et qu'il tenait également à lui faire plaisir.

James était en train de s'agripper à son Nimbus 1500, fonçant à toute vitesse pour attraper le souaffle, lorsque Sirius l'appela pour aller manger.

Ils étaient arrivés dans le grand hall quand il aperçu Lily Evans au loin. Il hésita un moment avant de la saluer de la main. Ce fut à son tour de le voir. Et il comprit immédiatement qu'il venait de faire une erreur.

* * *

_Note de fin de chapitre. Parce que, parfois, j'ai des choses à dire : Si vous le souhaitez, une traduction du "poème" peut vous être offerte. Et sinon, j'hésite à prendre un/e Beta Reader, principalement parce que j'ai peur qu'on me dise que je suis nulle et qu'il faudrait que j'arrête d'écrire.. Mais là n'est pas le problème, si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous est intéressé par ce travail horrible (vous allez quand même devoir lire ce que j'écris et corriger mes fautes, tout plein d'horreurs comme ça) qu'il me le signale. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça marche, je n'en ai jamais eu. Et si quelqu'un sait comment faire pour que respecte mes passages à la ligne, et toute ma mise en forme, je vous lance un appel à l'aide. Mes chapitres ont toujours l'air très moches, sinon._


	5. Chapter 5 : RimskiKorsakov

**Chapitre 5 :** _Rimski-Korsakov - Le vol du Bourdon_

Lily Evans venait de voir James Potter la saluer au loin. Il venait juste de lui affliger l'une des pires hontes de sa vie, et voilà qu'il la saluait comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Elle sentait l'envie de le tuer grandir en elle, et se dit que la laisser exploser ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée. Et puis il y avait cette sensation, étrange et excitante, que lui procurait le fait de se disputer aussi hardiment. Elle adorait ces légers picotements, cette fougue soudaine qu'elle libérait en lui hurlant toutes les insultes qu'elle pouvait trouver à disposition. Le seul effet secondaire qu'elle redoutait était lorsqu'elle se mettait à s'empourprer, même si cela lui arrivait rarement, à cause de toute cette animosité inopinée. Son visage devenait alors aussi foncé que ses cheveux et elle trouvait cela particulièrement embarrassant.

-JAMES POTTER ! Espèce de psychopathe demeuré ! Lui hurla-t-elle depuis l'autre bout du hall.

Il recula d'un pas, et Lily se mit à courir. Elle le vit devenir plus pâle, puis il sembla reculer tout doucement, avant de faire demi-tour. C'est là qu'il se mit à sprinter. Elle croyait halluciner. Il osait fuir ! Après tout ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir... Oh, par Merlin, ce qu'elle allait s'amuser en le tuant ! Elle accéléra pour essayer de le rattraper.

-Reviens ici ! Ne joue pas à la Demiguise, Potter ! Lui hurla-t-elle en dégainant sa baguette. Espèce de lâche ! Je vais te tuer, Potter ! REVIENS-ICI !

Elle dépassa Sirius Black, qui lui paraissait être bien trop amusé par la situation. Il était en train de rire aux éclats, Elle lui lança un regard noir, avant de continuer sa course poursuite.

Elle le vit tourner à gauche, à l'opposé de la grande salle, mais quand elle parvint au même endroit, il était désert. C'était un couloir, qu'elle ne connaissait que parce qu'il menait vers la cour, où elle allait passer ses pauses. Il y avait d'autres portes, cependant, et elle se demandait où il était passé. Elle espérait seulement qu'il n'ai pas fuit par la cour, puisqu'elle n'aurait alors aucun moyen de le retrouver.

-Potter ! Arrête de te cacher ! Je te jure que si tu ne te montres pas maintenant, ça sera pire la prochaine fois que je vais te croiser !

Elle s'approcha de la première porte qu'elle trouva, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir servi depuis des années, et ce fut sans surprise qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était verrouillée. Elle tenta un Alomohora, mais ce fut sans succès. Les trois autres portes qu'elle tenta par la suite ne furent pas plus concluantes, et elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'abandonner. Mais elle entendit un bruit dans une des salles juste à sa droite, et les picotements firent leur retour dans ses membres. Elle se mit à sourire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi... Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle allait enfin obtenir sa revanche, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il y avait un océan de possibilités et de plans divers qu'elle pouvait exécuter si l'envie lui en prenait.

Elle avança dans un silence total, soucieuse de le prendre par surprise, murmura un énième Alohomora, puis ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec... Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se serait passé si la poignée n'était pas bloquée. Sa colère devint davantage prononcée, à croire qu'il avait choisi toutes les techniques du jour pour lui gâcher l'existence.

-Potter, ouvre la porte... Potter, je sais que t'es là-dedans !

Elle frappa ses poings contre le bois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai trop mal pour continuer.

-Laisse tomber, lui dit une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter, il ne sortira pas maintenant. Bien trop têtu pour ça.

Elle se retourna, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Sirius Black avait apparemment cessé de rire aux éclats, puisqu'il se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, presque impassible. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver, et se demanda si c'était dû à son manque de concentration ou s'il était arrivé sans un bruit. Elle ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec Sirius Black, il était capable de tout. Peut-être était-il même arrivé en lévitant. Cela ne l'aurait qu'à moitié étonnée.

-T'es là depuis longtemps ? Lui demanda-t-elle, incertaine, elle ne le connaissait pas assez bien pour

dire qu'elle était à l'aise avec le fait de lui parler en tête à tête.

-Disons que je suis arrivé quand tu cherchais encore à ouvrir des portes.

Lily se sentit plus que gênée, et ne savait pas si la chaleur qu'elle sentait se répandre sur ses joues était la preuve qu'elle avait rougi. C'était sans doute le cas. Il ne sembla pourtant pas lui en tenir rigueur, ni même le remarquer, puisqu'il ne rit pas à ses dépends, et ne fit pas de blague déplacée. Il avança un peu plus près, comme si la situation n'était pas encore assez gênante comme ça, et se mit à parler.

-Il a fait quoi, cette fois ? Il a envoyé une beuglante dans laquelle il te demandait en mariage ?

-Nan, ça c'était l'année dernière. Cette année il fait encore plus peur. Il ne t'en a pas parlé, Black ?

-M'en parler ? Nan, ça devait être encore un truc qu'il a fait sur un coup de tête, rit-il, c'est toujours ses pires idées. Ça devait être important, ça expliquerait pourquoi il a passé toute la matinée à être ailleurs. Alors, il a fait quoi ?

-Il a métamorphosé un verre, une coupe, je sais pas trop ce que c'était, en _moi_.

-Comment ça, en toi ?

-Il a métamorphosé un objet pour qu'il devienne un double de moi. Et en plus il lui a fait faire des claquettes, des pas de danses étranges, et le tout au rythme de Dancing Queen. Et je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il a réussi à monter l'escalier qui monte jusqu'au dortoir des filles. Et par dessus tout, il m'a écrit une espèce de poème en latin que je ne comprends pas du tout...

Lily hésita un instant, et se mit immédiatement à fixer le sol. Il y avait un léger trou dans la pierre sur laquelle elle se trouvait. Ce simple fait l'aidait à se concentrer.

Lily Evans ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire ce que cela lui avait fait ressentir. Mais elle ne savait pas s'il pourrait comprendre la situation parfaitement si il ne savait pas pourquoi cela l'avait bouleversée. Alors elle inspira un grand coup, tenta de se débarrasser de ses inhibitions, et expira calmement.

-Je devrais peut-être pas te dire ça, Black, parce que j'imagine que tu vas te moquer de moi... Mais ça m'a vraiment fait peur, lui dit-elle, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Qu'il essaye de rire, se dit-elle, qu'il essaye seulement. Mais Sirius n'en fit rien, au contraire. Ses traits se durcirent légèrement, et cela l'encouragea à continuer.

-On a même cru pendant un moment que c'était de la magie noire, tu vois ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mary l'année dernière... On ne sait plus à quoi s'attendre. Ces derniers mois les attaques se sont multipliées. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on soit en sécurité nulle part. Et puis, je ne suis plus amie avec Se... avec Rogue.

Lily sentit l'effroi s'emparer d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à lui en ce moment. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à pleurer. Pas devant Sirius Black. Même s'il ne se comportait pas, présentement, comme le Sirius Black qu'elle avait toujours connu. Il était bien trop calme, et bien trop compréhensif.

Sirius avança d'un pas, puis s'arrêta, pendant près d'une dizaine de secondes, dans un silence total. Lily le fixa sans bouger, peut-être allait-il lui dire qu'elle se comportait comme une idiote et qu'il trouvait la blague particulièrement amusante. Mais il se mit à frotter sa nuque à l'aide de sa main droite, soupira un peu trop bruyamment et sortit sa baguette.

-Il est vraiment trop con, lança-t-il. James !

Puis, il continua dans sa lancée, s'approcha d'elle, ou peut-être était-ce de la porte, et y frappa plusieurs fois. Elle recula un peu, par pur réflexe, et le laissa faire. Il s'acharnait à présent sur la poignée.

-James, espèce de demeuré, ouvre cette porte, tu mérites ce qu'elle va te faire. Sors de là ! Jameeees... Me force pas à exploser cette porte.

Lily en avait plus qu'assez, et se dit qu'elle pourrait très bien faire exploser la porte elle-même, et puis la réparer après, ou peut-être la laisserait-elle dans cet état, et irait blâmer James auprès d'un préfet-en-chef... Mais ça n'était pas son style.

Mais ce n'était également pas vraiment dans le style de Sirius Black que de l'aider à s'en prendre à son meilleur ami. Peut-être se rendait-il compte qu'il avait dépassé les bornes, et que son comportement était franchement ahurissant, et même totalement inquiétant. Ou peut-être l'avait-il pris en pitié. Elle n'avait jamais compris les intentions de Sirius Black, ni celles de James Potter, par ailleurs. Et ce n'était malheureusement pas aujourd'hui que cela allait commencer.

* * *

James Potter avait fuit. Lamentablement fuit. Et puis, il s'était caché. Comme un lâche. Mais il ne savait pas si le « comme » était encore nécessaire. Peut-être en était-il devenu un. Peut-être était-il possible de perdre tout son courage. Peut-être était-ce une sorte de maladie. Il blâmait Lily Evans. Avant de la connaître, il avait toujours été courageux. Comme son père le lui avait appris durant son enfance. Comme se devaient d'être les Potter. Ça n'était pas un fardeaux à proprement parler. Ça ne l'avait en tout cas jamais été jusqu'à présent. C'était un devoir qu'il avait été fier d'honorer. Mais James ne savait pas comment faire cette fois-ci. Elle était terrifiante. Bien plus terrifiante qu'une bande de Serpentards bien plus âgés. Il les avait affrontés de nombreuses fois, même en étant beaucoup plus jeune, avec une aise qui le surprit à peine, et qui les dérouta au possible. Mais Lily Evans était une toute autre histoire.

Il savait que d'affronter la colère des gens auxquels il tenait était bien plus dur que celle de ceux qu'il haïssait. Il le savait, c'était un fait. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'énerver les gens qu'il appréciait. Était-ce un défaut ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Mais il n'avait jamais été aussi terrifié, _pétrifié_ à l'idée d'avoir énervé quelqu'un.

Il était assis sur une vieille table, dans une salle qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis qu'il était venu pour repérer et cartographier les environs. Il ne s'était alors pas attardé sur l'endroit. Mais il s'y était enfermé il y a plus de dix minutes à présent. Et il y découvrait une multitude de détails, plus passionnants les uns que les autres. Mieux valait se concentrer sur l'inutile que sur la menace qui se présentait de l'autre côté de la porte défraîchie, qui, par ailleurs, avait l'un de ses gond cassé.

Lily avait cessé de taper. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Peut-être allait-elle finir par partir d'elle-même ? Il l'avait menée jusqu'à lui sans le faire exprès. Il s'était cogné le genou en voulant grimper sur ce qui était à présent son perchoir. Et faisant tomber une chaise au passage. Il avait donc perdu son courage et toute forme de grâce. Quelle belle journée.

James entendit la voix de Lily à travers les murs. Elle ne semblait cependant pas être en train de lui parler. Il tendit l'oreille. Il entendit celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Une voix masculine, plus éloignée, qu'il parvenait à peine à saisir.. Il avait soudainement l'envie de se rapprocher de la porte, pour savoir à qui elle parlait. Lily n'avait pas énormément d'amis masculins. Pas depuis Servilus, en tout cas. Par Merlin, pourquoi pensait-il encore à cette abomination ?

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. Se rapprocher de la porte signifiait se rapprocher de ce qu'elle allait lui faire subir. De ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Ce qu'elle lui dirait serait certainement beaucoup plus dangereux que ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Il inspira un grand coup, puis se dit que c'était peut-être le moment de faire un geste, si futile soit-il, pour regagner un peu de bravoure.

Il descendit de la table, atterrissant sur le sol poussiéreux, et formant un nuage blanchâtre derrière lui. Puis il s'avança avec précaution vers l'autre côté de la salle. Il y avait la table qui était retournée, et à laquelle il ne restait, par quelque hasard que ce soit, qu'un seul pied. Une cage d'une taille si grande, qu'il se demanda quel animal voulait-on y emprisonner. Des craies écrasées sur le sol, un parchemin où des traces d'encres demeuraient, et la porte. Devant laquelle il se tenait. Ce chemin avait été beaucoup trop court à son goût.

Il entendait à présent parfaitement ce que Lily disait.

«... m'a fait vraiment peur, puis elle fit une pause interminable, et il écoutait son silence avec attention, son cœur battant la chamade contre sa poitrine. On a même cru pendant un moment que c'était de la magie noire, tu vois ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mary l'année dernière... On ne sait plus à quoi s'attendre. Ces derniers mois les attaques se sont multipliées. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on soit en sécurité nulle part. Et puis, je ne suis plus amie avec Se... avec Rogue. »

Il n'y avait pas pensé. _Il n'y avait pas pensé !_ Par Merlin, comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Il savait ce qu'il s'était passé avec Mary, il savait à quel point tous avaient été profondément choqués. Elle avait cru que c'était de la magie noire. Il sentit un poids s'écraser dans son estomac, et une boule se former dans sa gorge. Oh, elle allait le tuer. Et il n'avait pas la moindre intention de s'y opposer.

Il posa sa tête contre le bois, et ferma ses yeux aussi fort qu'il le put. Il entendit encore une fois la voix masculine, mais cette fois-ci, il savait à qui elle appartenait.

-James ! Lui cria Sirius.

Il avait l'air en colère. Comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas. Il fallait en plus qu'il affronte son meilleur ami.

Il frappa son poing contre la porte, et James sentait les vibrations se répandre sur son crâne. Il recommença quatre autres fois. Puis, alors que James reculait, Sirius sembla s'en prendre à la poignée de porte.

-James, espèce de demeuré, ouvre cette porte, tu mérites ce qu'elle va te faire. Sors de là ! Jameeees... Me force pas à exploser cette porte.

Il avait raison. Évidemment qu'il avait raison. En cas de problème, Sirius avait toujours raison. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé faire croire à quiconque le connaissait. James savait que ça n'était pas toujours le cas. Et quand Sirius se trompait, c'était de la pire façon possible.

Mais cette fois-ci, James savait qu'il avait raison. Alors il enleva la chaise qui bloquait la poignée, et Sirius, qui s'acharnait toujours, pu ouvrir la porte. Il tenait toujours la chaise, cependant, et il se demanda si elle suffirait à le défendre contre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à subir.

* * *

Sirius avança d'un pas. Puis s'arrêta. Par Merlin ce qu'il pouvait être complètement stupide. James Potter avait complètement perdu la tête. Il ne se rendait pas compte, il ne pouvait pas imaginer. Lily était une née-Moldue. Et que James l'accepte ou pas, cela avait de l'importance. Parce qu'ils vivaient en plein milieu d'une guerre. Et que c'était les gens comme Lily qui en étaient les victimes.

Elle était terrifiée, cela se voyait sur son visage. Pas juste à cause de ce que son idiot de meilleur ami avait fait. C'était un genre de terreur constante. Qu'elle se l'admette ou pas, Lily Evans était au bord de la panique. Et Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupé de Lily Evans, elle avait toujours été la meilleure amie d'un Serpentard, à ses yeux. Et il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi James en était si entiché. Soit, elle était plutôt jolie. Mais elle n'était pas la seule. Sirius aurait pu nommer une dizaine de filles plus jolies que Lily Evans dans ce château. Et aucune d'entre elles n'aurait refusé avec autant de véhémence de sortir avec lui. La plupart en aurait même été ravies.

Lily Evans était bien plus fragile qu'elle ne l'avait jamais laissé paraître. Et cela changeait la donne. James n'aurait jamais pu comprendre. Parce que pour lui, Lily était une sorte de divinité. Mais Sirius le voyait, lui. Lily Evans était juste une adolescente comme les autres. Et elle était menacée. Soit, la menace n'était pas imminente. Mais il savait qu'elle était présente. Parce que, non, Lily Evans n'était pas intouchable, et que cette guerre la concernait elle aussi, peut-être même plus qu'elle ne les concernait eux-mêmes.

Sirius comprenait la différence. Parce qu'il avait passé des années à essayer de la combattre. Ce que James considérait comme inné, et ce qui était ce qu'on lui avait appris, c'était l'égalité entre les sorciers de longue lignée et ceux qui étaient nés-Moldus. Il n'avait même pas connu le principe des «sangs-purs». C'était pour dire.

Mais Sirius était lui né dans un foyer où les gens comme Lily étaient considérés comme une vermine infâme, et où le statut de leur sang était ce qui définissait la valeur de quelqu'un. Il comprenait comment fonctionnait l'esprit des Mangemorts, il le comprenait parce que c'était ce qu'on avait tenté, en vain, de lui inculquer pendant toute son enfance. Et même jusqu'au mois de juin dernier, mais il s'était débattu. Il s'était forgé ses propres opinions, et avait combattu les idées que ses propres parents considéraient comme évidents et vérités absolues.

Il s'était battu parce qu'il ne trouvait pas cela normal de faire souffrir les gens à cause de quelque chose dont il n'étaient pas responsables.

Et il se trouvait à présent devant une Lily Evans terrorisée, encore plus qu'elle ne semblait l'être continuellement, parce que son meilleur ami vivait toujours dans un monde fictif et illusoire où les préjugés n'existaient pas.

Alors, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ou peut-être juste un peu, il décida que c'était Lily Evans et non James Potter qui avait besoin de son aide. Il était venu dans le but de soutenir son meilleur ami. Et il s'apprêtait à aider son adversaire.

Il soupira, sortit, presque par réflexe, sa baguette, et releva la tête.

-Il est vraiment trop con, dit-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. James ! Lui cria-t-il, avançant jusqu'à la porte devant laquelle se trouvait Lily Evans.

* * *

Lily Evans sentit la colère grandir considérablement dès l'instant où elle aperçu le visage apeuré de James Potter. Il osait avoir peur. Lui. Après ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir peur. Pas maintenant. Il n'avait jamais eu peur auparavant. Et il était là, caché derrière une chaise en piteux état.

-Arrête de te planquer Potter ! hurla-t-elle, sans vraiment pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle avança tandis que lui reculait, et elle se dit que cette fois-ci il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il allait devoir l'affronter, qu'il le veuille ou non. Elle dépassa Sirius Black, qui semblait absorbé par le spectacles qu'ils offraient tous les deux.

Ça n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il assistait à l'une de ses querelle avec James. Elle s'était même plusieurs fois disputée de la sorte avec Sirius Black. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment de raison de se battre avec lui aujourd'hui.

Elle pointa alors sa baguette sur James Potter, et, après un bref moment d'hésitation, fit exploser la chaise qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il sursauta et son cri de surprise résonna en même temps que celui de Sirius. Si James lui avait paru apeuré une seconde auparavant, il était à présent énervé. Et cela la rassurait. Il était bien plus facile de se battre contre quelqu'un qui voulait se défendre. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Et elle allait peut-être enfin pouvoir se sentir _vivante._

Elle sourit quand elle le vit sortir sa baguette. Oh ce qu'elle allait s'amuser. Enfin. Elle ne s'était pas battue contre Potter depuis des mois. Et la libération en était d'autant plus passionnante.

Ils s'envoyèrent des sorts en tout genres pendant près de vingt minutes. Elle était plus douée que lui en sortilèges mais il semblait déjà connaître par cœur les sorts qu'ils allaient étudier cette année. Ce qui rendait le combat des plus palpitant.

Elle haletait à présent, alors qu'elle tentait de retrancher de plus en plus Potter dans un coin, ce qui lui faciliterait l'attaque, mais elle ne réussissait pas à l'empêcher d'avancer à nouveau. Il ne semblait pas en mener bien large, cependant. Il avait du mal à contrecarrer la moitié de ses sorts, et était apparemment bien plus épuisé qu'elle ne l'était.

-T'es toujours énervée, Evans ? Lui demanda-t-il après un énième sort informulé qu'elle soupçonnait d'être un levicorpus... C'était après tout l'un de ses préférés.

-Enervée ? Confringo ! Ça répond à ta question ?

Il eu l'audace de rire alors qu'il se jetait sur le côté et que son sort faisait exploser une autre table.

Lily était ravie que cela se passe un dimanche matin car en d'autres circonstances, et même si ce couloir était la plupart du temps désert, elle aurait risqué de se faire attraper. Mais aujourd'hui la plupart des élèves et des professeurs étaient bien trop occupés à dormir ou déjeuner.

Et il reprit son manège de plus belle, jusqu'à ce qu'après un sort qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, elle réussisse à faire valser sa baguette. Il pensait sans doute que parce qu'elle serait distraite, elle ne verrait pas qu'il avait déjà repositionné sa baguette et qu'il s'apprêtait à relancer l'attaque. Et bien, il avait tort.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, sa baguette pointée directement sur le bout de son nez.

-Alors, Potter, t'as quelque chose à dire ? Lui dit-elle fièrement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

-Ca sera mes derniers mots ?

-Sans doute. Fait en sorte que ça soit mémorable. Les derniers mots des gens sont toujours leurs plus remarquables.

-Ah, bah dans ce cas... il fit une pause dramatique, et puis après avoir soupiré lourdement, continua.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, Evans. Et j'espère que tu arriveras à me pardonner avant mon dernier souffle. Parce que je me verrai mal avoir à devenir un fantôme pour te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses.

-T'es pas pardonné, Potter. Parce que tu comprends pas pourquoi tu devrais être désolé.

Et puis, oubliant qu'elle tenait une baguette entre les doigts, elle le gifla de l'autre main. C'était un geste bien plus libérateur qu'un simple sort, mais aussi légèrement plus douloureux. Elle pouvait déjà sentir une sorte de chaleur désagréable se répandre dans toute sa main.

-Et ça, c'est pour m'avoir réveillée.

Elle fit volte-face avant qu'il ne puisse voir qu'elle regrettait déjà son geste. Et puis, dépassant Sirius Black qui la fixait d'un air étrange, elle s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle pu, regagnant le monde réel. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si ce qu'elle ressentait était de la liberté, mais elle se sentait déjà bien plus légère.


	6. Chapter 6 : Mozart

**Chapitre 6 :** _La Marche Turque-Mozart_

Lily Evans passa le reste de la journée enfermée dans les profondeurs de la bibliothèque, elle était enfin dans son élément. Il n'y avait personne pour la perturber, là où elle se trouvait, un rayon isolé où personne n'allait jamais. Elle était entourée de livres sur la généalogie sorcière et sur l'Histoire du treizième siècle, et elle pouvait sentir l'odeur des vieux livres embaumer l'atmosphère et, étrangement, cela la réconfortait.

Elle n'entendait que les vagues murmures des élèves, assis à des dizaines de mètres d'elle, le bruit du parchemin qui se chiffonnait et crépitait sous ses doigts, et la pluie s'abattant sur la fenêtre juste derrière elle. Elle était assise sur le sol, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, la pierre, bien que froide, se faisait facilement oublier lorsqu'elle se concentrait, avec une ferveur presque indécente, sur ses devoirs de métamorphose. Elle n'était quasiment jamais surprise lorsqu'elle se rendait compte d'à quel point il lui était aisé d'oublier que le monde extérieur continuait d'exister.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment l'heure qu'il était lorsqu'elle décida de partir, mais l'endroit était à présent désert et le ciel bien plus sombre que dans ses souvenirs. Mais Lily décida que l'heure était sans doute appropriée pour qu'elle puisse se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Elle était, de toute façon, affamée. Elle venait de passer des heures entières à rédiger une dissertation bien plus longue que ce que la professeure McGonagall ne lui avait demandé.

Mais elle se sentait coupable d'avoir parlé, ne serait-ce que pour demander à quelqu'un d'autre d'arrêter de parler, pendant son cours. Alors, elle s'était démenée, comme elle le faisait souvent. Plus pour s'impressionner elle-même que ses professeurs. Mais cela semblait presque toujours fonctionner cependant. Elle travaillait tout aussi dur que la plupart des Poufsouffles de ce château, et avec autant de méthode que les Serdaigles... et pourtant, elle était là, à se diriger en direction de la table des Gryffondors. Où se trouvaient Alice Anderson et Sarah Philips, qui n'avait par ailleurs pas l'air plus réveillée que le matin même.

-Mesdemoiselles, leur dit-elle en prétendant faire une révérence, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

-Oh, Miss Evans nous a rejoint. Asseyez-vous donc, lui répondit Alice avec un grand sourire et une voix étonnamment haute perchée. Miss Philips me racontait justement qu'elle était ravie de pouvoir continuer d'assister aux cours de Potions.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire, Sarah n'était absolument pas fan des cours de Potions, et encore moins du professeur Slughorn.

-T'as réussi tes BUSES ? Lui demanda-t-elle, trop choquée pour continuer leur petit jeu. Comment t'as fait ? Je croyais que tu comptais mettre autant de mauvaises réponses que possible.

-Bah moi aussi, mais faut croire que c'était pas assez. Ou alors le correcteur en avait marre et m'a filé une note au hasard. Parce que j'ai eu un E.

-Et j'imagine que tes parents ne t'ont pas laissé abandonner après une note pareille ?

-Oh ma mère était pour, elle a toujours trouvé que Slughorn n'était pas très... partial. Mais mon père, en revanche... Il me dit que j'ai de la chance de pouvoir assister à un cours de magie, je pense qu'il est toujours persuadé que je suis là pour sortir des lapins d'un chapeau.

Elle venait à peine de finir de manger qu'elle aperçut Remus Lupin, qui, pour une fois, n'était pas accompagné, de Potter, et qui s'avança vers elle. Black et Pettigrow semblaient l'attendre sur leur siège, la fixant toutes les cinq secondes.

-Le meeting est demain soir, lui dit-il directement, non sans lui sourire légèrement.

-Oh, ils se sont enfin décidés ?

-Faut croire qu'Angela a réussi à parler avec Macnair.

-Ou qu'il a réussi à se la fermer plus de cinq minutes pour qu'elle lui dise quelque chose.

Remus eu un petit rire qu'il tenta immédiatement de dissimuler. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi timide et aussi réservé. Il était après tout un Maraudeur, et certaines de ses farces étaient devenues légendaires. Il lui semblait avoir deux personnalités. Celle qu'il ne montrait qu'à ses meilleurs amis, et celle qu'il réservait au reste du monde. Lily se demanda s'il serait jamais ouvertement lui-même devant elle. Elle en doutait fortement.

-On se voit tout à l'heure pour la ronde ? Vers neuf heures moins cinq, ça te va ? Lui demanda-t-elle, voyant déjà Alice et Sarah sortir de la salle.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer, et elle lui fit un grand sourire en retour, avant de partir en courant. Elle se dit qu'elle sortait toujours de cette salle en courant.

Elle rattrapa ses camarades de chambre en peu de temps, et elle se rendit compte que Franck Londubat les avait rejointes.

S'il y avait bien quelqu'un de plus timide que Remus, se dit-elle, c'était bien Franck. Du moins en apparence. Il était peut-être tout simplement discret, un peu comme elle. Parce que Franck Londubat était tout à fait capable de charisme lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Il était l'un des préfets les plus qualifié qu'elle ait jamais connu. Il était autoritaire quand il le fallait, mais n'abusait jamais de sa position pour des raisons personnelles. Cela aurait dû être lui, le préfet-en-chef, pas Macnair. Elle ne comprenait parfois pas le professeur Dumbledore. Soit, Franck Londubat avait l'air d'être la personne la plus réservée de cette école. Mais une fois qu'on apprenait à le connaître, ou qu'on le voyait parler à qui que ce soit, il n'était en tout cas plus quelqu'un de banal. Lily ne se souvint soudainement pas d'avoir jamais croisé quelqu'un qu'elle pouvait qualifier de banal. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui rendait les gens uniques.

A part peut-être elle-même... Mais même là, elle ne pouvait en être certaine. Comment pouvait-on être banal lorsque l'on possédait des pouvoirs magiques ? Mais comment pouvait-on également prétendre que cela nous rendait spécial, alors que l'on vivait entouré de centaines d'autres sorciers pendant des mois d'affilés ? Peut-être qu'elle était donc bel et bien banale. Elle était donc bien la seule personne banale qu'elle connaisse. Et cela faisait d'elle quelqu'un de spécial. Oh par Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait détester son cerveau, par moment !

Franck Londubat avait un énorme sourire sur le visage, et Lily se demanda depuis quand il s'était débarrassé de ses inhibitions à ce point.

-Oh, salut, Evans ! Ça fait longtemps que je t'avais pas vue, t'as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Lily s'interrogea une seconde, se demandant si elle n'était pas en train d'halluciner. Oh non, Franck Londubat n'était pas du genre à agir de la sorte. Bordel, qu'avaient-ils tous à se comporter comme des dingues aujourd'hui ? D'abord James qui était bon à enfermer, soit à Sainte-Mangouste, soit à Azkaban, puis Sirius qui avait choisi de l'aider, et maintenant Franck...

Lily lui sourit en retour, et répondit : « Excellentes, même ! Et, les tiennes, Franck ? »

* * *

James Potter avait décidé qu'il ne sortirait plus jamais de son lit. Cette décision lui avait paru être la meilleure solution à sa disposition... Mais cinq heures et vingt-trois minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis ce moment tragique. Il avait faim. Et il avait à présent une horrible envie d'aller faire pipi. Il se contorsionna sous ses couvertures, puis plaqua ses deux mains contre son ventre, espérant pouvoir atténuer cette abominable sensation. Mais rien n'y fit. Alors, il souleva les draps avec rage, ouvrit les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin d'un coup de baguette, et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Puis, il se laissa glisser sur le sol froid, posant sa tête contre le rebord de la baignoire. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Mais il le fit quand même.

Puis, sans même s'en rendre compte, il se mit à réfléchir. Sirius l'avait laissé faire, cette fois-ci, pensa-t-il. Il n'avait rien dit alors qu'il l'accompagnait jusqu'au dortoir après... Son petit accrochage. Mais son regard disait tout. Ils allaient avoir une discussion, sans doute trop sérieuse, et qui se terminerait sans doute en dispute. Sans doute. C'était comme ça que cela se passait, la plupart du temps. Sirius ne foirait quasiment rien. C'était les idioties de James qu'ils devaient réparer, la plupart du temps. Et tant pis si cela contredisait chaque assertion qu'il ai fait à son propre sujet jusqu'à présent. Sirius, lui, avait beau ne se préoccuper de rien, il faisait toujours en sorte de ne rien rater.

Son ventre se mit à gargouiller, et James se leva, bien décidé à mettre fin à ce supplice. Et tant pis s'il devait croiser Lily Evans. Et tant pis si il tombait sur un Serpentard en descendant jusqu'aux cuisines. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis le matin-même.

Il avait besoin d'un vrai repas. Et puis tant pis si Remus, Peter et Sirius étaient partis manger sans lui il y a trois quart d'heure. Et puis tant pis s'il leur avait dit qu'il préférait mourir dans la solitude la plus complète, et qu'ils devraient lui foutre la paix et aller manger. Il avait faim, et sa mauvaise humeur et sa déprime du jour n'avaient pas leur mot à dire dans cette affaire.

Il sortit avec hâte sa cape d'Invisibilité de sa malle, et chercha pendant près de cinq minutes la Carte. Il se rendit vite compte que l'un des autres avait dû la prendre. Et que c'était par ailleurs sans doute Sirius, encore et toujours lui, qui l'avait prise. Par Merlin, James avait failli oublier. Sirius avait « rendez-vous » avec Jerkins. L'avantage c'est qu'il ne serait donc pas là pour lui faire la morale. Remus, lui, devait faire sa ronde, en tant que préfet, et accompagnerai donc Lily. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que comptait faire Peter de sa soirée. Sans doute allait-il jouer aux échecs dans la salle commune en compagnie d'un quelconque quatrième année. C'était l'une de ses activités favorites, chose que James ne comprenait qu'à moitié. James allait donc pouvoir passer la soirée à vagabonder dans le château, l'une de ses activités favorites.

Il se faufila donc hors du dortoir, dissimulé sous sa cape, et se réfugia dans les cuisines, où il eu une discussion, plus que passionnante, avec un elfe-de-maison fasciné par le fait qu'il lui adresse la parole. James ne comprendrait décidément jamais pourquoi les elfes-de-maison étaient aussi surpris par sa conduite.

Il avait l'impression de revivre en finissant sa part de pudding, sa troisième, mais ça n'était pas important, et en terminant son verre de lait. Oh, même les premières années se moqueraient de lui, s'ils le voyaient, assis sur le sol, le dos posé contre le rebord d'un banc, à boire du lait tout en blaguant avec des elfes-de-maison, et sachant très bien qu'il avait probablement du chocolat étalé sur le visage. Et dire qu'ils le considéraient comme quelqu'un de populaire, quelle blague !

James se savait populaire, sans doute parce qu'il passait son temps à faire des blagues publiques et à défier l'autorité professorale, mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment _senti_ populaire. Oh, bien sûr, il lui arrivait de prétendre, mais cela n'était pas bien compliqué. Il y avait une ligne très étroite qui séparait ce que les autres qualifiaient de son « arrogance de Potter » et le fait de se sentir populaire.

Bien sûr qu'il était arrogant. Évidemment. Il ne le niait pas. Il n'osait même pas le nier. Il n'y avait qu'à le regarder. Il avait un air nonchalant, il semblait fier de son apparence, était ouvertement riche, se moquait des règles et ne laissait jamais personne le contredire. Il avait l'air populaire, et avait surtout l'air de le savoir. Alors, peut-être que les gens avaient inconsciemment décidé que s'il avait l'air populaire, cela voulait dire qu'il l'était. Et, du jour au lendemain, les gens avaient commencé à se souvenir de son nom, à le saluer dans les couloirs, et les filles avaient soudainement l'air de s'intéresser à lui. Enfin, à l'exception faite d'une seule, que sa gloire précipitée n'avait que davantage rebutée.

Oui, tout tournait définitivement autour de Lily Evans dans la vie de James Potter. Et ça non plus, il ne le niait pas.

Il était en train d'expliquer une blague qu'il venait de raconter à Mindy, l'elfe-de-maison, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se cacher qu'il voyait déjà une tête dépasser de l'encadrement.

Remus entreprit d'imiter la voix fluette du professeur Flitwick, qu'il, d'après ses dires, maîtrisait parfaitement

-Mademoiselle Evans, veuillez ouvrir votre manuel à la page cent vingt-trois. Monsieur Lupin, cessez de rire. Vous avez une question, mademoiselle Philips ?

-Ca n'y ressemble absolument pas, tu sais, Remus.

-Je fais pourtant de mon mieux, mademoiselle Evans, continua-t-il de la même façon.

Lily éclata de rire, par Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait être drôle, quand il en avait envie. Il continua ce petit jeu pendant quelques minutes, et elle dût le supplier d'arrêter tant elle riait. Ils étaient sensés faire une ronde, pas pleurer de rire. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes. Elle sortit un paquet de bonbons de la poche de son gilet, et lui en offrit un.

Elle recommença à rire lorsqu'il tenta de renifler le dit bonbon, était-il suspicieux à ce point là ?

-Tu crois que je veux t'empoisonner, Lupin ? dit-elle en ouvrant une énième porte. Ce qu'elle détestait faire des rondes !

-Oh, euh, non, c'est juste que..

Ils venaient de tomber sur Sirius Black, qui, à moitié habillé, embrassait Jerkins avec ce qui aurait pu communément être appelé de la passion. Lily le trouvait écœurant. Elle cru avoir un haut de cœur, et détourna donc la tête un instant. Qu'ils la saoulaient tous, à vouloir se tripoter pendant ses rondes !

-Hé Black, à toi de choisir. Un, deux ou trois ?

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, et Lily put apercevoir le magnifique soutient-gorge de Miranda Jerkins, qui rougit plus que Lily ne l'aurait cru possible.

Elle vit Remus se gratter nerveusement l'omoplate, et se souvint d'à quel point il lui était difficile de punir ses propres amis. Qui, étrangement, étaient leur source principale d'occupation pendant leurs rondes.

-Quoi ? Lui répondit-il, impassible, en remettant sa chemise.

-Un, deux ou trois ? A toi de choisir.

-C'est quoi cette arnaque ? Demanda Miranda, qui semblait avoir fini de se rhabiller, et dont les joues commençaient à retrouver leur couleur naturelle.

Remus, qui était toujours aussi nerveux, s'approcha de son oreille pour lui suggérer de « juste les laisser partir, pour cette fois ». Lily se contenta de le regarder en plissant les yeux, espérant que cela lui donne l'air méchant. Mais elle était bien trop ravie par la situation. Elle allait avoir le plaisir de punir l'un des Maraudeurs, soit ce n'était pas celui qu'elle aurait souhaité punir, et soit, Sirius avait été plutôt sympathique avec elle le matin-même, mais... Mais quoi, justement ? Lily ne savait plus. Il avait été gentil avec elle. Et cela changeait tout. Lily ne savait pas être méchante avec les gens qui lui étaient sympathiques. Elle détestait avoir à potentiellement rompre un accord tacite de gentillesse respective. Car, à ce moment-là, elle perdait encore quelqu'un. Et Lily détestait perdre.

-Alors, on peut partir ou tu vas juste me regarder comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on meure tous de vieillesse, Evans ?

Lily fut soudainement ramenée vers la réalité, et peut-être avait-elle perdu tout sens commun, mais elle se dit, que peut-être, juste peut-être, allait-elle le laisser s'en tirer pour cette fois.

-Je t'ai demandé, un deux ou trois, pas vrai ? Alors réponds, et on verra bien le reste.

A vrai dire, peu importait le chiffre qu'il choisissait, mais mieux valait lui laisser croire que la chance était de son côté et qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça de plein gré. Car, oh par Merlin, ce qu'il chercherait à en profiter par la suite.

-Trois, j'en sais rien moi, dit il en enfilant sa chemise, mais ne la reboutonnant pourtant pas.

Il l'énervait de plus en plus. Mais ça n'était pas bien important.

-Félicitation, tu peux partir, mais j'ai pas intérêt de te revoir pendant une ronde avant longtemps, c'est compris ?

Il eut un léger sourire sarcastique, avant d'enfin reboutonner sa chemise, et elle leva les yeux au ciel, tout aussi exaspérée qu'elle était amusée. Mais ça, Sirius Black ne devait pas le savoir.

* * *

Sirius Black était très franchement perplexe. Et aussi très frustré. Et tout ça à cause du même événement. Ah, le destin faisait plutôt mal les choses, quand il en avait envie. Miranda Jerkins avait refusé de tenter le diable et avait préféré rentrer dans son dortoir. Sirius n'était pas aussi sensé. Mais ça, ça ne datait pas d'hier.

Il sortit la carte des Maraudeurs hors de la poche de son pantalon, et entreprit de rechercher James, qui semblait avoir quitté le dortoir, prolongeant sa recherche. Cette école était définitivement bien trop grande à son goût. Remus aurait dû penser à mettre un sort permettant de rechercher quelqu'un rapidement.

Il se trouvait dans les cuisines. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cette constatation. Il n'était donc plus en train de se morfondre sur son propre sort. Ou peut-être cherchait-il seulement l'affection d'un elfe-de-maison. Sirius se dégoûta lui-même d'avoir pensé à une telle chose. Mais cela le faisait rire tout de même. Il devrait songer à la ressortir un de ces jours. Rien que pour voir la tête écœurée des autres.

Sirius vérifia si Remus et Evans étaient dans les parages avant de se mettre en route. Ne voulant pas risquer de se faire tuer ce soir. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se battre. Il avait juste envie d'aller voir son meilleur ami et de se marrer un peu. C'était l'un des talents les plus appréciables de James Potter : il savait vous faire rire en n'importe quelle circonstance. Même quand lui-même n'avait pas la moindre envie de rire. Il sifflota un air, qui lui trottait en tête, pendant tout le chemin, faisant bien attention à ne pas trop apporter l'attention vers lui au passage, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de répéter le même rythme encore et encore. Il cessa cependant, lorsqu'il arriva à destination.

Il le trouva assis sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre un vieux banc en bois, du chocolat étalé sur sa joue gauche et sur le menton, à essayer de faire comprendre une blague à un elfe-de-maison. Sirius se dit qu'il ne devrait certainement plus jamais le laisser seul une fois de plus. Ce pauvre garçon finirait ses jours dans une maison de fou, si Sirius ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher.

-Hé, Cornedrue, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus jamais manger de ta vie ?

James lui envoya un regard noir, et Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, une fois encore. Il n'était pas crédible. Sirius doutait fortement qu'il puisse jamais le devenir.

-En tout cas, si t'as encore faim, y a des réserves sur ton visage.

-Ta gueule, Patmol.

Sirius s'avança, alors que les elfes-de-maison reculaient sur son passage, il se dit que son nom le précédait, ou peut-être lui en voulaient-ils encore pour la dernière fois. Soit, c'était fortement possible. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû les impliquer dans cette affaire. Mais cela avait été trop tentant.

Il s'assit sur le banc contre lequel James était adossé, lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et prit une part de pudding de son assiette.

-T'as fini de pleurer ?

-J'ai pas pleuré, enfoiré, lui répondit-il, une trace de sourire dans la voix.

-T'as toujours pas fini d'être con, alors, non ?

-Non, j'imagine que c'est le genre de chose qu'on ne peut pas effacer avec du lait et du chocolat. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse effacer quoi que ce soit avec du chocolat. Mais c'est quand même plutôt pratique.

-T'es vraiment dingue, tu sais ? Les gens disent toujours que c'est moi le plus fou, mais t'es plutôt pas mal dans le genre.

-J'imagine que c'est un compliment, venant de ta part.

-Comment t'as deviné ?

Aucun des deux ne poursuivit, James se contenta d'un léger rire, et Sirius fredonna de nouveau l'air qu'il avait en tête, mais dont il ne se rappelait toujours pas le nom. Bordel ce que ça pouvait l'énerver quand cela lui arrivait. Il pouvait même en perdre le sommeil. Il n'arriverait plus à vivre tant qu'il ne saurait pas le nom de la musique.

-James, bordel, c'est quoi le titre ?

-Quel titre ?

-La chanson, James, la chanson !

Il reprit son sifflotement, qu'il espérait ressemblant, de ce putain de rythme qu'il ne pouvait plus sortir de son esprit.

-Alors, tu connais ?

-Évidemment, Black, dit-il en s'essuyant le visage tout en se relevant. Mais je sais pas si je te le dis maintenant ou si j'attends demain matin.

Et il sortit de la pièce en courant. Sachant bien évidemment que Sirius irait à sa poursuite. Rien que parce qu'il n'était qu'un petit enfoiré qui n'était sans doute pas digne de son amitié. Sans doute.

* * *

James Potter était en train de fuir. Encore ? Exact. Mais il avait une bonne raison, cette fois-ci. Son meilleur ami le poursuivait à toute vitesse, parce que James avait voulu jouer au plus malin. Encore. Il courait à en perdre haleine, ne s'arrêtant pourtant pas en chemin. Sirius finirait peut-être par se fatiguer. Il fonçait toujours comme un fou puis s'épuisait rapidement. C'est ce que James avait conclus après six ans de courses-poursuites amicales.

Mais cette fois-ci, James n'eut d'autre choix que de s'arrêter. Oh, bien sûr, il aurait bien voulu continuer, mais le destin ne marchait pas toujours dans le bon sens des choses. Mais James s'en fichait, il était d'humeur à se battre contre la force des choses. Il ne savait pourtant pas ce qu'il pourrait faire contre ça. Il ressenti soudain une envie de vomir, et eu l'impression que ses jambes allaient fléchir sous le poids de l'horreur qui l'avait envahi. Sirius s'arrêta brusquement derrière lui, essoufflé, et apparemment aussi abasourdi que lui.

James l'entendit reculer d'un pas, puis il prononça un « bordel de merde, putain de bordel de merde » à peine murmuré qui résonna dans tout le couloir.

James se dit que ça représentait plutôt bien la situation. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à prononcer un mot. Il baissa les yeux, mais la lueur sordide s'était répandue sur le sol, et il parvenait toujours à la voir même en fermant les paupières le plus fort possible.

Alors, las de ses propres peurs, il rouvrit les yeux. La lueur était toujours là, mais le reste également.

Collées au mur se trouvaient des images sordides de personnes se faisant torturer, ensanglantées, à moitié déshabillées, certaines sans doutes déjà mortes, des jambes mutilées, des bras arrachés, des visages meurtris, la liste était sans fin. Des images innombrables et plus sordides les unes que les autres. Et puis il y avait cette phrase, écrite par dessus en un rouge sanglant : « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres recrute. »

La marque des ténèbres, elle, planait au dessus de la scène, les recouvrant de sa lueur verdâtre.

Et finalement, James se mit à hurler.


	7. Chapter 7 : Miaskovsky

_**Chapitre 7 : Miaskovsky – Sonnet pour violoncelle et piano n°2**_

Lily Evans fut prise d'un léger sursaut. Quelqu'un, une voix masculine en tout cas, venait d'hurler. Elle se retourna instantanément en direction du bruit, mais resta immobile un instant.

Remus Lupin, lui, partit immédiatement en courant. Et Lily, épuisée malgré tout, le suivit. Il allait bien trop vite pour elle, maudites soit ses satanées jambes, bien trop petites à son goût. Il semblait savoir parfaitement où aller, et elle tentait de garder la cadence.

-Remus ! Attends-moi ! Tu vas où ?

-Ca vient de par là, ils sont par là ! Lui cria-t-il en retour, sans pour autant se retourner. Elle avait même franchement l'impression qu'il faisait presque exprès d'aller plus vite qu'elle.

Mais elle ne se démena pas pour autant. Elle était tout aussi capable que lui d'aller aider qui que ce soit qui avait hurlé. Remus avait parlé d'un « ils », mais Lily n'avait entendu qu'une seule voix. Peut-être savait-il quelque chose, peut-être même était-ce encore un coup monté des « Maraudeurs ». C'était sans doute le cas. Oh, par Merlin, si elle croisait Black ou Potter, ce que ça allait barder.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir couru pendant des heures avant qu'elle n'aperçoive une lumière verte au bout d'un couloir, et des silhouettes qu'elle avait du mal à distinguer. Elle plissa les yeux, et tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Ce qu'elle voyait ne ressemblait en rien à une blague.

-Remus ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

Elle vit l'une des trois silhouettes se retourner vers elle, et se douta bien que c'était Lupin, mais il ne lui répondit pas. Elle avait cessé de courir, et marchait, presque au ralentit, vers la lumière. L'atmosphère l'effrayait, et le silence de Remus en disait peut-être un peu trop long.

Elle arrivait à voir qui étaient les silhouettes à présent. Elle avait deviné depuis longtemps. Mais la confirmation était toujours plaisante. James Potter et Sirius Black. Et, même de là où elle se trouvait, elle réussissait à voir qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air heureux d'être là. Elle se demanda quel genre de blague pouvaient-ils lui avoir concocté.

Potter était assis sur le sol, et Black avait l'air d'être sur le point de vomir. Remus lui tournait à nouveau le dos. Ils fixaient tous les trois le mur sur sa gauche, et elle dût plisser les yeux à nouveau pour tenter de voir ce qu'il s'y trouvait.

La lumière était de plus en plus forte, et c'est en levant les yeux pour comprendre d'où elle venait que Lily se mit elle aussi à crier.

Elle parvint à baisser les yeux au bout d'une éternité. Et, même lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait encore l'empreinte effroyable de la Marque des Ténèbres. Un frisson parcouru son corps. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue en vrai. Et elle ne pensait jamais avoir à la voir.

Soit, son petit hurlement n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais ce fut assez pour que Black, Potter et Lupin se retournent. Il y avait un silence de cathédrale dans tout le couloir. Elle tenta d'avancer d'un pas, mais son corps ne semblait pas lui obéir. Le simple fait de déglutir ne lui paraissait plus naturel. Une foule de questions se mélangeaient dans sa tête, mais aucune ne parvenait à se frayer un chemin jusque sa bouche. Elle était tout simplement abasourdie, statique, et muette.

Elle tourna la tête vers le mur de gauche, où des mots étaient inscrits en une couleur qu'elle préférait ne pas définir, et elle pensait apercevoir une sorte de montage de photos collées.

-Oh, bor... Par Merlin... C'est quoi, ça, sur le mur ? C'est quoi ? Oh merde. Oh, oh... Remus ? C'est quoi ?

-Approche pas, Evans, tu veux pas voir ça.

Ce n'était pas Remus, qui lui avait répondu, mais James Potter. Et sa voix ne lui ressemblait aucunement. Elle était rauque et son ton était grave. Elle n'avait jamais entendu James Potter parler de la sorte.

Elle se mit soudain à avancer. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Elle ne le saurait peut-être jamais. La lumière l'éblouissait, et elle fixait le sol pour l'éviter.

-Lily, crois-moi, tu veux pas voir ça, lui dit Remus.

Elle leva le regard en direction du mur.

L'horreur lui agrippa les intestins, les tordant et les serrant le plus fort possible. Elle crut s'évanouir. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et sa gorge se serra. Elle aurait bien voulu hurler de nouveau. Mais elle en était incapable.

Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte, mais aucun son ne s'y échappait. Elle sentit ses genoux flancher, mais ne tomba pas pour autant. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts. Et ne parvenait pas à détourner le regard.

Elle pouvait presque entendre les cris des personnes sur les photographies. Elle pouvait presque sentir leur douleur sur son propre corps. Elle s'imaginait l'impact des coups, le tranchant des couteaux, la douleur des sortilèges. La lumière lui donnait envie de vomir. Tout lui donnait envie de vomir. Sa tête lui tournait. Et son sang lui bourdonnait dans les oreilles.

Il n'y eu pas un seul bruit. Et sa contemplation dura une éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'un sanglot ne secoue son corps et qu'un son sorte de sa bouche par mégarde. Elle sentit alors une paire de bras entourer son corps et la retourner. Elle ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se mit à pleurer librement, encerclant à son tour de ses bras la personne en face d'elle. Elle le serrait peut-être un peu trop fort, elle allait peut-être lui faire mal, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher. Son corps était secoué par des spasmes incontrôlables. Lily Evans avait perdu le contrôle. Et elle détestait perdre.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait levé les yeux. Mais c'était le geste qui allait marquer le reste de sa vie.

James Potter se trouvait dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Ça n'était pas la première fois, cependant. Il attendait en silence, se frottant inconsciemment la nuque, la tête penchée en arrière contre le mur froid. Il attendait depuis que Remus et Evans et Dumbledore avaient quitté la pièce, une quinzaine de minutes auparavant. Sirius, lui, semblait être en pleine crise de panique. Il marchait frénétiquement le long d'un cercle imaginaire. Il se passait les mains dans les cheveux tous les deux ou trois pas, insultait le sol ou le mur tous les six à sept pas et semblait être prêt à frapper quelqu'un tous les quinze pas.

James décida qu'il était sans doute temps qu'il fasse quelque chose quand il le vit prêt à frapper dans une sorte de télescope qui semblait couter une petite fortune.

-Sirius, on sait pas si c'était lui, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

James le vit s'arrêter d'avancer, puis il se retourna vers lui d'un air surpris. Il semblait avoir oublié sa présence. Il passa à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux avant de se gratter le cou.

-C'était son écriture, putain, c'était son écriture.

-Tu peux pas être sûr, Sirius, tu peux pas en être sûr. Ça pourrait être n'importe qui. Avec le bon sort, tout est possible.

-C'était Regulus, j'en suis sûr, merde, j'en suis putain de sûr James !

James pouvait sentir sa colère grandir, et se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû continuer d'attendre en silence. Une fois que Sirius était lancé, il était difficile de le calmer. Alors il avança vers lui, lui prit les épaules entre les mains et lui dit aussi fermement qu'il le pouvait :

« Sirius, faut que tu te calmes. Tu sais pas si c'était lui. C'était sans doute pas lui. Ça peut très bien être Yaxley, Wilkes, Rogue, Mulciber, Avery, Macnair, n'importe qui ! C'est pas comme si on manquait de mangemorts dans les parages. Mais tu peux pas savoir si c'était ton frère ou pas. Et on le saura sans doute jamais. Mais calme-toi, bordel, la situation est déjà assez merdique comme ça. D'accord ? »

Sirius se contenta de hocher la tête. James soupira, soudainement rassuré. Sirius pouvait vous dire beaucoup de choses, mais réponses les plus honnêtes étaient les plus silencieuses.

Il lui tapota l'épaule et lui dit, avec un léger sourire « Allez, viens, on va s'asseoir en attendant. » Sirius avait l'air rassuré. James ne savait même pas s'il était encore capable d'une telle émotion.

Il avait enlacé Lily Evans, mais il n'arrivait pas à ressentir la joie que cela aurait dû lui provoquer. Il ne ressentait, à vrai dire, absolument rien. Il n'avait pas peur, il n'était pas en colère, il n'était pas heureux, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce vide absolu d'émotions. Et même cette idée ne parvenait pas à lui faire peur.

Il avait enlacé Lily Evans. Et elle l'avait enlacé en retour. Et James n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir. L'univers avait définitivement quelque chose contre lui.

Ils s'assirent en silence l'un à côté de l'autre pendant de longues minutes, il était étrangement épuisé, mais se dit qu'il ne parviendrait sans doute pas à dormir avant de longues nuits. Sirius, lui, avait d'ordinaire plus de chance que lui. Il ne savait pas comment il gérait les situations de crises comme celle-la, c'était pareil à chaque fois. Peut-être y était-il habitué. Peut-être avait-il déjà trop vécu de choses horribles. C'était sans doute le cas.

Sirius ne lui parlait jamais en détail de tout ce que ses parents lui avaient fait subir pendant des années. Et pourtant, James se doutait bien qu'un jour, il ne savait pas quand, ils finiraient par avoir cette discussion. Ils allaient sans doute d'abord se disputer longuement. C'était comme ça qu'ils finissaient par se parler. Ils évacuaient la colère, puis une fois les murs tombés, se racontaient la vérité.

Lily pointa un doigt tremblotant vers le couloir qu'elle venait à peine de quitter. Elle dut arrêter de marcher. Elle eut envie de pleurer, plus fort que jamais, et se dit que si elle laisser s'échapper les larmes hors de ses yeux, elle ne s'arrêterait plus jamais.

-C'est juste là, dit-elle, essayant de ravaler la boule qui lui coinçait la gorge.

A sa gauche, Remus était aussi pâle que Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, qui les avait suivi depuis le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Et Dumbledore lui-même n'avait pas l'air aussi intouchable que d'habitude.

Rien n'était plus pareil. Et Lily ne comprenait pas comment elle était supposée s'adapter dans un univers qu'elle ne parvenait pas à reconnaître.

Tout lui paraissait flou. Elle entendit la voix du professeur Dumbledore mais ne parvint pas à en distinguer le moindre mot. Remus lui répondit quelque chose, puis elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-T'es pas obligée de venir, Lily, tu peux attendre là.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer légèrement. Elle pouvait entendre chaque battement de son cœur dans ses oreilles, et se dit qu'il battait beaucoup trop vite. C'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à une chose aussi horrible.

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, et elle vit le professeur Dumbledore et Remus partir au bout du couloir.

Le professeur McGonagall arriva quelques secondes après. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, et Lily se dit que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle la voyait aussi perdue. Elle s'arrêta devant elle, lui tapota l'épaule affectueusement, puis alla rejoindre les autres.

Elle vit défiler une succession de fantômes, bavassant, effarés et dont le froid semblait l'envahir. Les nouvelles circulaient vite dans un château tel que Poudlard. Elle s'étonnait même de n'avoir pas encore vu débarquer quelques élèves, curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé.

Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête était accompagné d'un fantôme qu'elle reconnaissait à peine. Puis vinrent les professeurs Flitwick, et Slughorn, tous deux en pyjama, et l'air affolé.

Le couloir, qui lui avait paru beaucoup trop vide quelques minutes auparavant, lui donnait l'impression d'être rempli de monde. Elle se sentait étouffée par les murmures lointains des fantômes, des portraits dans les tableaux au dessus d'elle, et des voix des professeurs. Tous avaient quelque chose à dire, et elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à parler.

Alors elle se leva avec précipitation, attendit que sa tête arrête de tourner, puis se mit à marcher rapidement en direction du bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Elle irait attendre là-bas, avec Potter et Black, et s'ils avaient le malheur de parler, elle n'aurait aucun mal à les faire taire rapidement. Elle n'aurait peut-être même pas à ouvrir la bouche.

Mais quand elle arriva, la porte claquant derrière elle, et qu'elle les vit, assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans un silence complet, elle eu juste le reflex d'aller s'asseoir à leurs côtés. Ils la regardèrent avec étonnement, mais continuèrent de rester silencieux.

Elle avait dû parler, cependant, lorsque la gargouille avait attendu qu'elle lui donne le mot de passe pour pouvoir rentrer. Sa gorge était encore nouée, mais elle n'avait plus l'impression d'avoir une boule de bowling coincée dans le larynx.

C'était sans doute un exploit, se dit-elle, alors qu'elle pouvait sentir les regards insistants de James Potter. C'était lui qui l'avait enlacée, et elle l'avait fait en retour. Oh, par Merlin, elle avait du mal à imaginer les conséquences d'un tel acte.

Il détourna enfin le regard, et ils attendirent dans le calme, jusqu'à ce que Black ouvre la bouche.

-T'as l'air vachement pâle, Evans, quand même. Si ça va pas tu le dis, on t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

-Ca va, Black, je vais pas m'évanouir.

A vrai dire, elle se sentait même un peu mieux depuis qu'elle avait quitté le couloir et son trop plein d'êtres vivants, morts et... Elle ne sut pas comment décrire les portraits. Elle parvenait à respirer sans que l'air ne reste bloqué au fond de sa gorge, et sa tête ne lui tournait plus autant.

Il y eu un autre silence de quelques minutes, puis Black reprit la parole. Son ton, contrairement à celui qu'il avait utilisé juste avant, était soudain contrit.

-James, je fais quoi si c'était lui ?

Potter se retourna brusquement, et elle le suivit du regard. Même s'il lui tournait à présent le dos, elle pouvait parfaitement imaginer l'expression sur son visage.

-Rien, tu ne fais rien. Y a rien à y faire, Sirius. Même si c'était lui, et je dis pas que c'est le cas, il s'est foutu dans la merde tout seul, Patmol, et s'il est capable de faire un truc pareil, il est capable de tout.

Lily était sûre et certaine qu'ils parlaient de Regulus Black, le frère cadet de Sirius, et de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle se dit qu'il y avait probablement des chances pour qu'il en soit responsable. Il y avait eu des rumeurs, et puis son attitude avait changée, ces derniers temps, elle l'avait bien remarqué, lors de la réunion dans le Poudlard Express. Il semblait beaucoup plus fier de lui, et semblait croire qu'il avait une prestance extraordinaire. Il lui avait toujours plus ou moins paru effacé, jusqu'à présent. Peut-être était-ce donc bien lui. Et elle eu une quasi-irrépressible envie d'aller enlacer Sirius Black. Elle fut cependant sauvée par l'arrivée du professeur Dumbledore, Remus et d'une foule de professeurs.

Oh, malheur, ce qu'il advenait d'elle.


End file.
